Next To Her
by FLG
Summary: "Serving the princess would either be the best thing to ever happen to me, or the death of me. I supposed time would tell." A story of how, against everyone's better judgement, a servant girl fell for her master.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey. So, this is my first story for this fandom, so be kind. But, I got a bit of an idea, and thought I'd just go for it. It won't be very long (maybe around ten chapters or so), since it's mostly just something to get me writing again. It's also going to be fluffy, funny, and sexy. Not much angst, so if that's what you're looking for, this probably won't be it. I hope you all like it, have an awesome day!

I was going to say it's a long story, but it's not really. How I came to work for her highness is rather simple.

My parents weren't wealthy. In fact, they were simple peasants. When I was born, we lived on a small farm. I mean, small like a pig, two goats, and four chickens. When they were killed in a dispute at the market, I was five, and we had since added a skinny cow to the family. A kind neighbor took me in, but the aging woman didn't have much, and by the time I was twelve I was being sold into servitude.

I bounced around from master to master until I was twenty, at which point I ended up at the castle. I had served a wide range of masters; men, women, whole families, nobles, royalty, and so on. Some masters were ambivalent, some cruel, some physically abusive, some used me for personal pleasure, some were kind, and some treated me as a pet. But, none of that mattered, because a servant was property, and all were free to do as they pleased with their property. I had long since given up hope of having my own life, love, family, freedom, or happiness. My life belonged to the next person willing to pay well enough. So, I simply accepted that undesirable fact, and tried to make the best of what I was given.

I managed to make a few friends that were in similar circumstances. Other servants that I saw frequently when completing errands, or accompanying masters to events. I even found a minuscule amount of time and space to engage in a few romances. Nothing particularly deep, permanent, or completely satisfying. But, enough to stave off total isolation, and curb some of the sexual desires that arose.

So, my existence was not nearly as awful as it could have been for someone like me. I was also quite attractive, so that tended to help my situation. A young woman with long, blonde waves, a slim figure (but not too skinny), ample breasts, and fair skin tended to catch the eye of the upper class as someone they could bring into their lives without contracting the imaginary, but very serious, aliment that the poor people carried around with them. In general, masters were just more drawn to servants that were pleasing to look at.

Despite my usually surprisingly ambivalent attitude towards my shackled life, I was standing in my new master's chambers wearing a deep scowl of annoyance. I had just been sold to Queen Cora as a hand maiden for her daughter. I suppose it would be more appropriate to say that the King had purchased me, but whether we uttered the sentiment out loud or not, we all knew that the Queen held the power in the kingdom. Anyway, I was irritated because I actually almost enjoyed my last master. She was a middle aged noble woman that hadn't asked much of me and treated me with a generous amount of respect, for a servant. Then, suddenly, she informed me that her hand had been forced into a transaction involving my transfer to the castle. She had no answer to my question as to why the royals would so adamantly request my service, but sighed that she had no power to stop it. So, there I stood in the princess's bedroom, which irked me with it's deep red and black color scheme. I guessed the princess had a bit of a dark side.

As I re-adjusted my dress, and paced the room anxiously, I finally heard the latch click on the chamber's door, and the heavy creaking wood scrape the floor. Taking a deep breath, I whirled to face my new master. My angle in the room afforded me a few brief moments of unnoticed observation.

Stunning. That was the only thought that crystallized in mind when I witnessed the petite brunette walk through her door, deep in thought. Her brows furrowed, and her bottom lip shifted between her teeth. Her shiny, dark, chestnut hair lay in a braid down her back. Her plum purple dress contrasted well with her tanned skin and pushed her cleavage up in an enticing, but elegant fashion. My last uninterrupted thought was mentally adding her deep mocha eyes to the list of things I found mesmerizing about her.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in _my_ bed chamber?" The princess demanded after her shocked expression faded into anger.

I cleared my throat and lowered my head in a sign of obedience, "The queen assigned me as your hand maiden, your highness." I murmured the statement quietly, but firmly.

When I glanced up after a moment of silence from the princess, I noticed an expression akin to pleasant surprise color her pretty features, before she noticed me watching and relaxed her face to reflect passive indifference. "Very well. I would have appreciated her notifying me of the change, but there's no use in dwelling on that now. Have you been informed of your duties?" Her tone was brisk as she studied me closely.

Her intense gaze made me want to squirm in discomfort, but I fought the urge, knowing it would be a sign of her superiority over me. Not that either one of us had any disillusions as to who in the room controlled the power, but I found that if I pretended that I possessed some sort of self-assurance, that I usually had a fighting chance of not being completely dominated. "Yes, your highness. I am to remain at your side at all times. I will accompany you on any outings, errands, and events. I will complete all daily chores, which involve your dressing, grooming, meals, and cleaning your chambers. In addition, any other tasks you shall need or want will also be my responsibility." The man that ran the household for the king and queen, Marco, had listed my duties for the princess before leading me to meet her. As I understood it, he was actually the one that had found and purchased me on behalf her Majesty. He also would not provide a satisfactory answer as to why I had been so specifically chosen for the job. He only said that he had been charged with finding someone suitable for the princess, and I fit the qualifications. I could read people fairly well, and I knew that wasn't the whole truth, but was in no position to press for answers.

The princess gave an approving, but curt nod, "Good. I suppose Marco also provided a tour of the castle so that you can actually accomplish tasks I need of you?" Seeing my swift nod in confirmation, she continued, "Then, I suppose we can get started. Go to my closet and bring me my riding uniform. I have riding lessons in a half an hour."

I immediately followed the direction of her brief gesture, and entered her massive closet. I had been in many wealthy women's closets, and was accustomed to large volumes of clothing, but her highness's put them all to shame. After a few minutes of inspection, I figured out the organization system of her clothing and located her cropped riding pants, button up shirt, boots, and blazer. Gathering the items, I returned to the main part of the chamber. "Am I correct in assuming these are what you requested, your highness?" I asked softly, offering her the set.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, and her lips quirked as if she might smile, "Yes, you are correct... I must admit that I'm quite shocked at how quickly you found them. Most new servants take much longer, bring me the wrong thing, or have to return for my assistance." Her tone might have been mistaken for pleased or amused if I hadn't known any better.

I debated my answer for a moment, waffling between quiet acceptance of her near compliment, passive rebellion, or testing the waters of my new position. Following an unidentified instinct, I decided on the last option. With an almost imperceptible smirk, I questioned softly, "Then, am I to understand that that task was a test of my competence, your highness?"

She had been facing away from me, laying her new clothes on the bed, but whirled at my slightly daring inquiry, "You are to understand that my motives are my own, and certainly not for you to question or consider. You are to understand your place, servant." Her tone had grown icy and demanding in an instant, but I thought there may have been a trace of intrigue in her eyes.

I lowered my eyes, but kept my stance strong, "My apologies, your highness. I overstepped my boundaries, it will not happen again."

I could feel her eyes bore into to me, the heat of her stare spreading through me. "See that it doesn't. Now, come and help me with the fastens on my dress so that I may arrive to my lessons on time." Without a word, I moved behind her to undo the ties of her gown. As I began, she added, "However...you were correct in your assertion. It was a bit of a test."

Daring to grin since I stood out of her eyesight, I couldn't resist asking, "Did I pass?"

I felt her back stiffen and saw the muscles in her jaw twitch, but she mumbled, "You did."

Wisely keeping silent, I smirked to myself. My instinct about her had been right. She would be strict, but not harsh. Had she been the type of master to enact cruel consequences, I certainly would have been punished for asking about her intentions. Her gravelly voice broke through my inner musings, "I will grant you one last leniency, servant...Because you are new, you may not be aware that I have a mirror on the far wall from us." My stomach dropped as I froze, certain I knew what I would find if I looked up. Unable resist dragging my eyes toward the opposite wall, I confirmed my suspicions. The reflection in the mirror clearly granted me view of her stern face, which meant she could clearly see mine. She had seen me smirk at her, not once, but twice.

A blush immediately covered the light skin of my face and neck. "I-I'm...I di-didn't-"

I stuttered to a stop, unsure of what to say to rectify the situation.

I glanced once more at her face. A fleeting consideration crossed my mind that witnessing the smirk she aimed at me might make any punishment or embarrassment that came from my actions completely worth it. After a long, stretching, tension filled silence, she stated regally, "It's forgotten. But, work harder to maintain your emotions. I am the princess and will be treated with the utmost respect." I nodded and finished undoing the intricate lacing of her dress. The lavish garment pooled to the floor and I offered my hand to lend aid to her stepping out of the material. I attempted to advert my eyes, but the stunning princess stood before me in only her undergarments and silky skin. I quickly fought back the sudden desire to run my hand along her arm and toned back, and retrieved her pants and shirt for her.

As I scooped the dress from the floor, I mulled over my reactions to my new master. Attraction to other females was not new to me. A couple of the brief romances I had engaged in were with women, but never a master. I was confused and uncomfortable with my instant and inadvisable fascination with the woman. I guessed that these feelings would get me in more trouble than usual. The good news was, she seemed unconcerned with my behavior. Perhaps, she might enjoy having a unique maid that challenged her a little. I sighed and hung up the dress, I knew I should just ignore any thoughts of her, other than as my master, and be done with it. When I reentered and saw her in her riding gear, I knew ignoring my attraction would be a trying endeavor. The pants and shirt fit snugly showing her delicate curves in a way dresses never could. And, her eyes now sparkled with an excitement that added a beautiful element of joy to the princess's already magnificent presentation. I made a mental note of her apparent passion for riding horses.

When she finished fastening her belt, I quickly snatched up her blazer and held it up to help her into it. As her arms slid through, I foolishly, and accidentally, let my fingers trail down her shoulders to her biceps, before catching myself and withdrawing my hands. She turned to face me, "Come along, servant. My lesson is about to start."

I nodded and followed closely behind her. As we exited the castle and walked across the field, I gathered the courage to speak to her, "Your highness?" She simply cast a brief glance over her shoulder, but continued her quick pace forward. I took this as permission to continue. "If you ever desire to call me something other than servant, or peasant girl, or slave, or thing, or roach, or-" I cut off when she spun around to glare curiously at me. I shrugged and almost grinned before I remembered what happened last time I grinned at her, "I've heard my fair share of names...just if you'd ever like to refer to me as something other than a servant moniker, you could...you could call me Emma."

The princess cocked her head, scanning my face, searching for something. Either finding it, or giving up, she turned back to her original course and strode away. Slightly irritated, but not surprised, I jogged to catch up to her as she entered the stables. I watched as she gave a quick hug to the stable boy, who smiled brightly at her. "Hello, Reg-" His eyes cut to me as I stepped into the musty structure and cleared his throat, "Your highness."

She followed his line of sight, "Oh, this is my new maid, you needn't worry about her." I tipped my head to the side, trying to determine why she might say that. She couldn't possibly trust me already. Perhaps she assumed that I had already pledged loyalty to her and would protect whatever secrets she may keep. The thought of being privy to intimate details of her life sent a small thrill through my body. She didn't bother introducing us, but I heard her call him Daniel as they prepared their horses. I took note of their body language as they interacted. I guessed that they were old friends, and that he probably had romantic feelings for her. I didn't notice anything from her that suggested she felt the same. But, that was just the simple observation of a slave.

When they mounted their horses, her highness looked down at me, "We will be finished in one hour, be here when I return. However, your time is yours until then, Roach."

I had been looking away from her eyes, taking in the beauty of her obsidian colored horse, but my gaze snapped to hers with the last word from her plump lips. My brows furrowed in displeasure as I opened my mouth to protest in some acceptable form, but I stopped. Before any words escaped me, I caught the dancing light in her eyes, and her somehow both adorable and infuriating smirk. She was teasing me. And, it was...kind of...sexy. Determined not to reveal my pleasure at her comment, I fought back my own smirk, and nodded, "Understood, your highness, thank you."

Turning to follow Daniel toward the riding trail, she paused and brought the horse a few steps back to me, "Another thing, while alone, or in...acceptable company," She nodded her head toward Daniel, "You may call me Regina. In front of anyone else, I expect the proper formalities."

She didn't wait for an answer as she directed her horse after Daniel, but I called after her, "See you in an hour, Princess." Her braid whipped around her head as she shot me a displeased glare, but she had already spurred her horse into a gallop and was too far gone to properly admonish me.

The way I saw it, the princess would either be the best thing to ever happen to me, or be death of me. I supposed time would tell.

AN: So, this was a little tester chapter to see if anyone's interested. If you liked it, let me know, if you didn't, you're welcome to let me know that, too.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, thanks for the positive feedback on the first chapter of this story. Here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it.

My fingers skimmed the soft fabric folded neatly on the heavy, oak table. I briefly wondered what it might feel like to wear a dress made of such luxurious material, but the owner's barking demand that the servant remove her filthy hands from her merchandise reminded me that I would never know.

"How is it you manage to attract trouble where ever we go?" The princess asked casually as she purposefully drug her hands along the stacks of fabric, feigning interest in the textures, but thoroughly disheveling their previously organized presentation. I held in a smirk at the stand owner's scowl. Of course, she wouldn't dare make her displeasure known to the princess. I suspected Regina's motions were retaliation for the woman's rudeness toward me, but couldn't be sure. Her expression remained passive and unreadable as we continued through the street market.

"I assure you, your highness, I do not intend to cause you any inconvenience by my actions."

"I know, your natural proclivity for being a nuisance is what intrigues me." Regina hid a small smile as she ducked her head to examine a silver chain at a jeweler's booth.

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I folded my hands in front of me, clasping a bag of purchased goods. In over a month of serving the princess, I had learned a lot about her. I spent much of my time studying her closely, although probably too closely. I learned that she had a big heart. Much of the time she acted like an entitled princess; bossy, demanding, curt, a bit rude, and superior. However, most of that seemed to be an act, a performance for those that cared for her to behave as royalty. Because, when in situations absent of status related expectations, she unveiled the person underneath the princess. She let out Regina. And, Regina was beautiful, kind, had a strange, but wonderful sense of humor, and a dynamic personality that was never boring. Every new thing I learned about Regina made me hate her a little more, because every new thing I learned drew me further in.

As Regina perused the wildflowers at the next small stand, a familiar, and welcome sound caught my attention. Quickly glancing around, I spied the source. An involuntary and wide smile stretched across my face. My longing gaze stayed locked on the young woman for a few more moments, before I regretfully turned back to my master. She must have been watching me, because as soon as I faced her again, she diverted her obviously curious stare. I bit the inside of my cheek as my brows furrowed. I really wanted to go see her, but knew that asking such a favor would be inappropriate. I could hear her laughter through the crowd behind me, making me grit my teeth in frustration. Lost in my predicament, I almost didn't notice Regina glance at me. Her eyes flicked to my face, scanning my expression, before returning to the wild daisies, her voice was smooth with faux disinterest, "Is she someone you know, Emma?"

Surprised that she would even inquire, I nodded, "Yes, your highness. Her name is Elsa, and she's my oldest friend." I didn't offer any more information, because a servant's personal life should be of no interest to a master.

I noticed her eyebrows rise a bit, and her eyes darted to Elsa across the market as she spoke animatedly with the furniture vender. Letting her fingers play with the petals of a tulip, she stated in a bored and demanding tone, "Emma, your presence is unnecessary at the moment. Perhaps you could make yourself useful for once, and attempt to find a rocking chair for my quarters."

Momentarily confused by her sudden and unwarranted change in demeanor, understanding finally dawned on me as she shot me a quick, pointed look. She was giving me permission and an acceptable reason to go see Elsa, without alerting her ever present guards that she was doing anything kind for me. Unable to completely smother my grin of appreciation, I provided a slight bow, "Of course, your highness."

I thought I saw her smile at my barely contained giddiness, but I spun and bolted toward Elsa too fast to confirm it. A miniscule part of my brain managed to force me to maintain an appropriate manner as I strode over to my friend, but it nearly disintegrated as I touched her elbow to gain her attention. "Emma?!" She squealed as she threw her arms around me. A rush of comfort and gratitude flowed through me as I embraced my best friend. It had been nearly a year since I had the opportunity to see her, and I had missed her immensely.

"Hi, El." I murmured into her hair as I held her close for few more long moments. Finally, we disentangled ourselves and she held me at arms length. "How are you?"

Her grin widened, "I'm doing really well, Em." She glanced to the man beside her, "Actually, this is my husband, Graham. Graham, this is my good friend, Emma."

My jaw dropped as I turned to gape at the rugged, but well groomed man. He smiled and extended his hand. "Your husband? Wow...wait, how?" I shook his hand warmly, but turned to Elsa. She was a servant, like myself, and it was difficult for servants to get married. Masters had to approve, be willing to accommodate living quarters for a couple, deals for transfer of ownership sometimes had to be made, and so on. It definitely happened, but it wasn't as common as one might hope.

"Well, just after I saw you last, I met Graham here at the market. He lives just outside the kingdom, and makes furniture, obviously." She gestured to the assortment of tables, chairs, and wardrobes surrounding us. "We fell in love, well, immediately-" She grinned goofily at Graham, then continued, "So, he saved enough money to buy out my contract and we got married a week later."

Smiling broadly, I shook my head in amazement, "That's incredible, Elsa. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Emma." We hugged again, pulling apart to smile at each other. "So, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright, actually. I'm, uh, serving the princess now." I dropped my eyes to study my hands, trying to hide what she was sure to detect.

"What's with the face?" She questioned without a pause. Apparently, I was more transparent than I thought.

I briefly contemplated playing dumb, pretending I didn't know what she was asking, but instead I jerked my head in motion toward Regina, still avoiding eye contact. I saw her look over my shoulder and narrow her hazel eyes as she surveyed the crowd. I could see the moment she found who I indicated, as her eyebrows rose. "Is that the princess?" When I nodded, she added, "She's gorgeous."

"I noticed." My voice was a low grumble.

"Ah, and that's the face." She guessed as she continued to watch the woman several yards behind me. I knew that I didn't need to bother answering her statement. Another few moments passed before she asked something I wasn't expecting, "Em, what exactly is the nature of your relationship?"

My head snapped up at her idiotic question, "What? Nothing, of course. I'm her hand maiden, her servant, and she's a princess. Obviously, nothing more than that could ever happen." My tone came out a bit sharper than intended, but the question irritated me with it's frustrating truth.

Elsa held up her hands in surrender, "Okay, I understand that. But, Em, the entire time you've been over here, she's been pretending not to be watching you, but she glances over here every half minute or so. And, her gaze does not look like the gaze of a master to a servant."

Furrowing my brows, I craned my neck to look toward Regina, and I caught her staring in our direction. She looked away immediately, but knowing her as well as I did, I deciphered her expression quickly. It confused me. Strangely, it was similar to the look she had when watching a new horse in the corral. A mixture of interest, scrutiny, and fondness. Elsa was right, that's not how a master is supposed to look at a servant. Slightly baffled, and a little stressed, I turned back to my friend. "I can't think about that, El. It's not- I'm a servant."

Elsa scanned my face, before nodding in understanding, "I'm sorry. You know how I appreciate drama. I'm probably just making things up." As I worried my lip between my teeth, she added with a smirk, "Besides, she's only a princess. There are so many better suitors out there. Men and women that have sooo much more to offer a person as fantastic as yourself. No need to settle, my lady."

Relieved laughter bubbled up from within me, she understood the need for a focus change, and I loved her for it. I had truly missed her. As our laughter faded, I smiled sadly at her, "I should probably return to her highness. She was kind enough to allow me to come over here, but I'm sure she would be displeased with me being gone too long."

Elsa nodded and brought me in for a strong hug. "Bye, Emma. I hope I get to see you again, soon."

"Me, too. Graham, it was a pleasure meeting you." When he nodded in an friendly reciprocation of the sentiment, I turned and started walking back to my master.

With my head down and a smile stuck on my face, I crossed the path. I don't know if I just didn't hear the horse-drawn cart approaching, or if the driver wasn't paying attention, but only an angry shout proceeded the next events. Horses came to a sudden halt next to me, which jolted the cart, and spilled half of vender's merchandise onto the muddy ground. Wood crafted toys and plush animals splashed in the puddle, and got caught beneath the cart's wheels.

"You stupid girl!" The owner barked at me as I stood stunned, staring wide-eyed at the chaos.

"I'm s-sorry, s-sir-" I stuttered, unsure if it was even my fault, but knowing it wouldn't matter.

"I don't care for your sorry! You've ruined half my merchandise, you lowly rodent!" The man's face reddened with fury. "Since your master has failed to teach you proper behavior, allow me. On your knees."

Grinding my teeth in shame and fear, I dropped to my knees, flinching as the cold mud seeped through my dress. Keeping my eyes lowered, I watched him from my peripherals. I saw him retrieve a riding crop from a strap on one of the horses. I swallowed a whimper. I heard Elsa weakly call my name, but we both knew she couldn't do anything to stop what was about to happen. I didn't have time to wonder if Regina would intervene as a sharp, stinging blow smacked across my shoulder blades, immediately followed by another across the small of my back. A strangled sob leaked through my lips before I could stop it. Just as a third harsh strike landed diagonally between my shoulders and buttocks, a forceful voice broke through the tense quiet, "Stop right this instant. Can I ask what you think you are doing with _my_ servant, Sir?"

I didn't dare look up at Regina, ashamed of causing such a commotion and not willing to let her see me in such a vulnerable position. My back throbbed with streaks of scorching pain, and my face felt flushed. I could tell his blows would cause deep bruising, and the one between my shoulder blades had probably broken the skin. I thought I could discern a stickiness, the familiar signifier that my punishment had drawn blood. I held my position on the ground, wisely waiting until I was given permission to stand.

The man's tone changed, now colored with mild shock and humbleness, now that he recognized exactly whose property he was beating. "Your highness, I apologize for my presumptuous actions, but I was teaching your servant girl a lesson. Half of my potential profits have been spoiled by her careless actions."

"You are right, your actions were presumptuous. It is not your place to teach my servant anything." There was a pause and a jingle of coins, "Here is compensation for your toys. Now, take your leave." Her tone was a low warning, and left no room for argument.

"Of course, your highness." I heard his heavy steps retreat, but I stayed slumped over on the ground.

"Get up." Her voice was stern as she addressed me. I felt frozen in place; anger, pain, and dread rooting me to my unpleasant station. "Emma, get up." This time her voice held a strained edge, like she was struggling to maintain composure. I knew she was bound by her status to withhold any display of compassion toward me. It would have been highly suspect for her to help me up, or show any empathy in her words or tone.

Wanting to please her any way that I could to make up for the mess I had caused, I shakily stood, wincing as fresh waves of pain shot through me. A soft hand brushed my arm, and I cast a wounded, but grateful glance at Elsa before following Regina away from the market. As we stepped into the carriage, I refused to look at her. Embarrassment kept my cheeks warm and stomach rolling. The entire ride back to the castle was silent. I looked at her only enough to see her wring her hands repeatedly and stare out the window. However, the bumps in the road jerked my sore body enough to monopolize my attention until we reached the castle.

Regina led me straight to her bedroom when we returned, barely acknowledging her mother's questions about our outing. As we ascended the grand staircase, I began to wonder about my punishment. Surely, if she was so upset that she wasn't even speaking to me, then I would be in for some sort of serious trouble when she was ready to talk to me. Although, I wasn't sure why we had to be alone before she punished me. She pushed open the heavy door to the room and waited for me to follow, shutting it behind us.

She stopped in the middle of the room, then turned to me. "Look at me." Her whispered command came with a bit of gruffness. Unable to refuse any longer, I drug my eyes up to hers. It shocked me to see no anger, judgment, or disgust. Her eyes held only compassion and confusion. Our eyes locked for minutes of loaded silence. It felt like our souls were having a conversation that our minds couldn't communication with words. Finally, she broke the soundless cacophony of our emotional exchange, "Take off your dress."

I blinked. My mind empty of any coherent thought. "Excuse me?"

She repeated herself as she spun and walked into the wash room, "Take off your dress. I'm going to tend to your wounds."

Images of me undressed and her running her hands over my bare skin flashed in my head. Despite the intense mess of a day, I found myself heating at the thought. Gulping, I shook my head, "No, you don't have to. They're not serious, and I'm certain June would take care of me, if they do need any care." June was the resident nurse. She addressed the health needs of the servants in the castle. There was no logical reason for Regina to tend to whipping wounds.

"I will not ask again. Take off your dress and lay on the bed." My eyes slammed shut at her unfortunate phrases. I knew her intentions were far from what I was imagining, but that failed to stop my line of sensuous thoughts. However, I also knew her well enough to know when denying her was futile. Moving next to her bed, I reached around to untie my dress. The action ripped a groan from my lungs as my stiffening muscles stretched beyond their desired limits. "Here, let me." I hadn't even heard her return, so her soft voice startled me. My heart continued to hammer in my chest as I let my hands fall away and hers replaced mine on the ties. She gently tugged the strings until the garment loosened and fell from my shoulders. Standing before her in only my scant undergarments, I felt extremely exposed, but also exhilarated. I started to tremble as she motioned to the bed. With rigid movements I slid onto the cool material, laying on my stomach and folding my arms under my chin.

The bed dipped as she sat next to me. I shivered as she gathered my hair, her knuckles grazing my flesh as she slipped the bundle over my shoulder. Then, her fingertips brushed against one of the welts and I hissed at the contact. Her palm briefly stroked my shoulder blade in apology. I marveled at how gentle her touches were. I actually found myself forgetting the sensual aspects of the situation, and reveled in the tenderness she was showing me. Not many people, and certainly no masters, had ever treated me with the empathy she was exhibiting. I jumped when a cold rag was laid along the worst wound, but the relief was immediate. Her raspy voice cut through the still room, "What happened today?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I left Elsa to return to you, and suddenly there was yelling and crashing, and... I received the punishment I deserved."

She put on another cold rag, "I feel I must apologize for not being quick enough to intervene before he started hitting you."

I twisted my neck to look at her. Her lips were pursed and brows knitted in regret and anger, "I'm a servant, Regina." I kept my voice soft and soothing, "This happens when I make mistakes, I'm quite used to it. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm grateful you stopped him at all."

Dark brown orbs connected with my stormy green, "I have never physically reprimanded a servant, and have never allowed such practices by anyone else. It's uncivilized and cruel. I don't wish for you to be used to such treatment, no one deserves that."

Replacing my head on my folded arms to break our shared gaze, I found myself cursing the woman again. I despised witnessing that side of her. The side of her that made me long to hold her. "Most royals and nobles do not share that sentiment."

"I also found that I...I rather dislike seeing you hurt..." Came Regina's hesitant reply as I felt the cold cloths being removed. She dabbed my back with a soft towel, drying the angry skin. Then, I felt her firm fingers begin to gingerly rub some sort of healing balm over my wounds. I released a soft sigh at the sensations. Even with the pain, the feeling of her hands on me exceeded my expectations. A deep desire to experience her touch under different circumstances coiled in my heart and flashed through my abdomen. Squirming slightly, I closed my eyes, soaking up every detail to commit it to memory. My muscles relaxed under her smooth movements and calm presence. Too soon, she gave me a light pat on the arm, "I'm finished, Emma. You can get up."

I pushed my tender body off of her silk blanket, and turned to face her. I shyly made eye contact, blushing a little, "Thank you, Regina. I know that was actually a bit inappropriate for you to do yourself, but I appreciate the consideration."

She nodded, gazing into my eyes, "You're welcome. But, I was certainly right before." I cocked my head in question as she smiled and wiped her hands on a damp cloth, "You're naturally skilled at creating trouble."

AN: Well, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, everyone. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I'm glad this story is being well received, because I really enjoy writing it. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Have a wonderful day.

I clasped my hands behind my back, rocking on my heels as I bit back a smirk. Regina reached the stable door, spun on her heel, strode impatiently to the opposite end and peered out that door. Her riding lessons were to start about twenty minutes prior, but there was no sign of Daniel. Despite the waves of frustration crashing through the dank structure, my only recognizable thoughts were of attraction for the irritated princess. Even in anger, with twitching jaw muscles, frown lines, and raging eyes, I found her breath-taking. Over seven months of following her around and catering to every need did nothing to assuage my growing desire for and interest in the passionate brunette. "Where is he?" She demanded of me for the tenth time.

"I'm sure he is on his way, Regina. Daniel takes his responsibilities to you very seriously." Speaking in a calm voice to protect myself from turning her wrath to me, I tried to settle her once again.

"Well, he's-"

"Your highness, I apologize for my tardiness."

Regina whirled around to face the unexpected arrival, "Marco? What are you doing out here?"

Marco dusted his hand over his shirt sleave before gesturing toward the large castle, "Daniel fell ill just an hour ago and asked for someone to come here in his stead. I attempted to find a suitable replacement, but alas you'll have to fare with my modest expertise this afternoon." Ducking his head in a slight bow, he approached the nearest stall.

Tilting my head in curiosity, I watched as Regina remained in the same spot, making no effort to ready her horse. Disappointment and contemplation colored her dark features, finally clearing as a decision seemed to be reached. "Thank you, Marco. However, I understand you have many other duties requiring your attention and presence. Give no thought to my lesson for today. Tell Daniel I wish him good health, and I'll see you at dinner."

"Oh, your highness, I do not feel inconvenienced in the slightest. I would be happy to accompany you today." Marco's words were earnest and polite, but a hint of relief flashed in his eyes.

"Again, thank you, but I will manage without my lesson for one day." Regina's voice was resolute and kind, but I could easily discern the displeasure beneath the surface.

"If you're sure, then, yes, I have many chores to finish this afternoon." Marco said graciously as he bowed and quickly strode up the hill to the castle.

When enough distance separated us, I turned to my quiet master, "I must say, I'm a bit surprised that you would voluntarily pass on riding. Are you feeling ill?" I said with a tentative smile, trying to soften her hardening mood.

She shot me a dubious smirk, "I'm not forgoing riding today." When I chose to stare at her in confusion, she rolled her eyes and thrust a saddle in my arms, "You'll be escorting me this afternoon."

"Me?"

"And, to whom else might I be speaking?" She turned her back to grab her horse's reins and lead him outside, calling over her shoulder, "Hurry up, please."

Still a little bewildered at the turn of events, I swiftly saddled a small mare, and lead her outside to a waiting princess, "May I ask why I am coming with you?" I inquired, tightening the last strap.

"Because Daniel is ill, obviously." Regina huffed.

"Yes, I understand that, but you could go on your own. I've seen you ride, Regina, you certainly are more than capable of going on a short trek by yourself."

A light blush colored her cheeks, and she cleared her throat, "I'm not permitted to go out on my own." She paused as I continued to stand near my horse, then asked with narrowed eyes, "You can ride a horse, can't you?"

I nodded. "That makes sense, but then why didn't you let Marco squire you?" I gracefully pulled myself atop the golden-haired beast, "And, yes, I can ride a horse."

"Really, Emma. We've discussed my displeasure in you questioning my motives, have we not?"

I unnecessarily answered, "We have."

"Yet, you continue to ponder and challenge my actions as if you have any right to do so." Her tone lilted just enough to allow me to ascertain that she wasn't genuinely angry with me. I chose not to respond and tugged the reins lightly to restrain the horse from moving forward. I kept a passive expression on my features, knowingly waiting on her inevitable break. Her jaw clenched as her eyes darted longingly to the edge of the forest. A few moments passed, I almost gave in, but then she mumbled, "Marco is a kind and helpful man, but he's really quite dull..."

Though I tried to withhold it, a small chuckle escaped me, "So, I'm not?"

"No, you're not. But, you are insubordinate and obnoxious. We're leaving now." Without another word, she spurred her horse into a gallop and headed for the trees. I could do nothing but grin and follow.

I caught up to her and matched her quick strides, laughing when she aimed a playful glare in my direction. Over the several months that I had been serving her, we had begun to develop a strange sort of relationship. I was obviously still her servant and was bound to do whatever she asked or demanded, but when alone we were almost friends. I'm not sure if that was the correct term, but we teased each other, spent time together, and talked as if there wasn't a chasm of social standing separating us. I might have been shocked at her commanding me to join her on her ride, but secretly I was thrilled. Not only was it an opportunity to spend more time with Regina (not the princess), but I was allowed more time with Regina at her happiest. It pained me to see her in those moments because my desire increased to nearly unbearable levels, but I still wouldn't trade those moments for the King's riches.

Twenty minutes later we entered a small meadow dotted with wildflowers and filled with lush green grass. Regina smoothly dismounted and tucked the reins into the saddle, letting her horse loose to graze. Following her lead, I mirrored her actions, and turned to her. Our eyes met, both breathing a bit harder after the ride. With a small smirk, she broke our quiet moment, and ambled passed me, "You're not awful on a horse."

"You sound surprised." I grinned softly, trailing several steps behind her.

"I'm not, exactly. I suppose, I simply don't know very much about you."

"That's not uncommon of a servant and master." Frequently, I found myself feeling the need to reiterate the of the reality of our situation. Allowing ourselves to get too comfortable in unrealistic illusions could not lead anywhere positive.

"You know that I'm not fond of those types of comparisons, Emma." Her whispered tone sounded half reprimanding and half pleading.

"I know, I apologize." I saw her nod in acknowledgment, but remain silent. Walking another ten meters, she did something I never expected, and something that changed everything.

I knew from the moment I saw her walk through her door that I was attracted to her.

I knew after ten minutes in her presence that I liked her.

And, when I watched her shrug off her blazer and plop down in the grass, laying back with one arm under her head, I knew I was falling for her.

In that singular moment, simple in execution and intent, I experienced an onslaught of emotions so intense I struggled to stay upright. I couldn't identify what, specifically, spawned the revelation. Perhaps the carefree mannerisms she displayed indicated that she trust me enough to let her walls down, and trust from her meant the world to me. Perhaps the innocent action of a young woman enjoying laying in the sun-warmed grass stripped away all labels and status, made her seem almost attainable. Perhaps the way the dazzling sunlight glittered on hair hypnotized the truth from me. Perhaps the golden hue of her newly exposed arms tantalized my senses into submission. Perhaps her pausing only a few breaths before beaconing me to join her demolished the walls safely containing those emotions. Perhaps a combination of it all sent me reeling into dangerous realizations. It didn't matter, really. In that instance, the journey faded to the background, and the destination stole sole focus. A looming inevitability stood in front of me. I was falling in love with her...which felt frighteningly similar to falling head first into a pit of snakes. There was no painless resolution. No possible happy ending.

Gulping down the overwhelming new feelings, I shakily lowered myself down next to her. Choosing not to lay completely down, I propped my arms behind me and leaned my weight on them. I smiled slightly at her serene expression, then turned to squint into the bright sky. The day held an uncommon warmth and my body gratefully soaked up every morsel of its comfort. In spite of my growing trepidation around the incredible woman, I allowed myself the luxury of existing only in that moment. I would have plenty to worry about when we left the meadow, but that one time I found myself determined to just be Regina and Emma.

Several minutes passed before the silence was broken by Regina, "Daniel showed me this meadow several years ago. It's my favorite place."

Grinning, I glanced down at her face again, "I can imagine why. On the farm I grew up on, there was this one open field over the hill from us that was...beautiful. It was covered in these fantastic little blue flowers. It was my favorite place, until I left." I quieted at the memory of leaving my home to become a servant.

"Why did you leave?" Regina asked softly, but then bit her lip as if the probable reason occurred to her a fraction too late.

"My parents died when I was five. I was living with the woman that had a cottage a bit ways off of our farm, but she sold me when I was twelve because she couldn't afford to take care of me anymore." I brushed some grass off my dress, needing a distraction from the story that made my heart ache. Regina chose to stay quiet, knowing there wasn't likely any consolation she could offer from her position. Seeing her brow furrow in discomfort of my revelation, I decided to change the subject, "May I ask you a personal question?" I chewed the inside of my cheek when she glanced up at me and nodded briefly. "Are you...you and...Daniel...are you and Daniel involved?" I cursed my inarticulate speech, and nervous butterflies in rattling my stomach.

She seemed surprised at my query, but then shook her head, "No, we are not."

"Because he's only a stable boy?" I asked before I realized what I was saying. I suppose part of me wanted to know her feelings on being with someone below her.

Regina smiled, "No, that makes little difference to me. My mother certainly wouldn't approve, and therefore, a relationship would be monumentally difficult to maintain. But no, I simply do not feel for him in that way. We've known each other since we were children, and I care for him very much, but as my friend."

"It's inadvisable for you to be friends with the help." I teased.

"Then, I suppose I should demand that you wait with the horses." She responded playfully.

"You consider me a friend?"

She hummed thoughtfully, "I suppose I do." With her hand shading her eyes, she shyly asked, "Do you not view me as a friend? At least, a possible friend?"

A part of me wanted to remind her that she owned me, and therefore genuine friendship seemed unlikely. However, I couldn't deny my feelings for her, and certainly couldn't disappoint the woman wearing such a hopeful look. "I think you make a wonderful friend." I took a moment to cherish the smile she tried to hide. Then, giggling to myself, I furrowed my brows and focused on the top of her head, "Oh, wait...you have a-" I cut off to half way reach to her hair. "I'll get it."

"A what?" Her eyes widened as she finished the train of thought, "A bug?! Is it a bug? Get it, Emma. Get it off of me!" She swatted frantically at her head and started to get up.

I put my hand on her arm, and reached to her mass of silky, brown hair, "Ok, stay still. I'll catch it..." Nearly dissolving into hysterical laughter at her panicked expression, I darted my hand out and snatched the offending object from her hair. "There. You are now completely safe from this ferocious leaf."

Her jaw dropped open, then she glowered accusingly at me, "You did that on purpose."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just trying to tell you that you had a leaf in your hair. You drew your own conclusions..." I giggled at her disgruntled and disapproving pout.

"I revoke my evaluation of you as a friend."

"No, you don't."

"Don't presume to tell me what to do or not do."

"I wouldn't dare."

She mumbled her doubts, but dropped the conversation, in favor of peace. Another series of companionable moments drifted by before she asked in a hesitant tone, "Since you brought up Daniel...Emma, may I ask you a personal question?"

"You can do whatever you want, Princess." I smirked when she glared at me. "Yes, ask anything you wish."

Noticing her uncertainty, I rotated my body to lay on my stomach and leaned on my elbows, patiently waiting until she was ready to speak. Right before she opened her mouth, I noticed just how close are faces were. "Have you ever been in love?"

My eyebrows rose to my hairline, not only was it entirely ironic timing, considering my thoughts fifteen minutes prior, but it was completely unexpected. I studied her nervous expression and curious eyes. Determining that she was serious, and genuinely interested for some reason, I considered her question, "Um, yes. Twice." Actually, the answer was three times if I counted her, but I hoped ignoring that truth might make it be less true.

"Will you tell me about them?" She looked so adorably vulnerable, I could do nothing but respond honestly.

"The first was the boy that delivered milk to a master I served when I was sixteen. His name was Neal. He was charming, playful, and caring. But, I was transfered away when I was seventeen and never saw him again. The second, was..." I paused, unsure of how the information would be received. I swallowed hard, but continued, "...was a tutor in a house I served when I was eighteen. Her name was Belle." I stole a quick glance at Regina's face. She seemed surprised, but not scandalized. "She was amazing...smart, loyal, brave, and kind. She tutored the children in the home, but allowed me to sit in with them and learn many things."

"I thought you were rather well versed and articulate for a..." I presumed it had started off as a teasing and somewhat complimentary statement, but ended with her embarrassment at defining me by status.

Granting her mercy, I continued without acknowledging the comment, "It broke my heart to leave her. We had connected immediately and shared something very special..."

"Do you still love her?" The princess asked softly.

Smiling, I shook my head, "No. The only way for someone like me to survive is to not hold onto things too tightly. I can't regret losing what I had, only be thankful for what I have or have had the opportunity to have...if that makes any sense...because I can be sold and moved at any time, I simply take what I can get and move on. So, I may have loved Belle very much, but I put that behind me now." I picked a few blades of grass, considering how true that was, since I seemed to have started falling in love again. When she failed to say anything, I observed how far off her gaze seemed to be, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking how impressed I am by your optimism in face of hardship. I admire that immensely." Her chocolate eyes turned to me, locking me in a heavy gaze. "And, I admit that I'm a little envious of you."

"Of me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. I don't think I've ever been in love. I've had suitors I've cared for, but none that I would label as love. And, I'm twenty three. In royal years I'm practically elderly. Mother has been pressuring me to marry, but I haven't met anyone I _want_ to marry. I suppose...love just might not be a possibility for me..."

With her gorgeous face now shaded in sadness, I couldn't help attempting to alleviate her melancholy, "I wouldn't worry about that, Regina. Someone like you is destined for great love."

A bright smile rewarded my efforts, "And, how can you be certain of that?"

I bit my lip, smirking when her eyes tracked the action, "Because, your highness, you have a heart built for love. Working for you these past months, I've witnessed many things that show me that you are capable of great passion and compassion. Whatever controlling force there is for this world would not have created a heart like yours and leave it unfulfilled." I realized that I was in danger of overstepping and/or exposing myself, but the look in her eyes expelled any concerns of that.

Raising herself up on her elbows, she brought her face within a foot of mine, "Well, Emma, you certainly have a way with flattery." Her tone was teasing, but I could easily detect the gratitude in her eyes.

"I am quite charming." I mockingly boasted.

"Don't fool yourself, dear. You're about as charming as a goat." A deep laugh rolled out of me, delighted by her sass. The sound caught in my throat as she grinned back at me and lifted her hand to tenderly tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. We were so close, I could smell her warmed skin, and make out the tiny flecks of gold in her eyes. I wanted so much to lean forward and claim her lips.

Unable to handle the intensity of the moment, I pushed myself up to my feet. "Is that so, Princess? Well, how about this?" I offered a sweeping bow, then reached out my hand. She rolled her eyes, but grasped my hand with a smile. After pulling her up, I held up a finger, "Wait just a moment." I skipped over to a tree on the side of the meadow. It hung heavy with deep red apples that looked delicious. Picking a perfectly shaped and colored piece of fruit, I trekked back toward her, stopping only to scoop up a small, purple flower. When I stood a few paces in front of her, I held out the apple and flower, "For you, my lady."

With a wide grin, she shook her head and accepted the gifts, "Alright, I suppose you're vaguely more charming than a goat." As we chuckled at each other, she glanced at the sky and sighed. "We should probably return."

Disappointment instantly drained the excitement fluttering in my chest, but I nodded my agreement, "So, we should." With absolutely no haste in our movements, we gathered our horses from their grazing. Once last loaded gazed volleyed between us before Regina brought her foot to the stirrup and lifted herself up. I'm not entirely sure what went wrong, but I witnessed her foot slip and her perfect body begin to fall backward. Immediately, I sprung forward and thrust my arms out, catching the princess. Her back slammed into my chest and her hands gripped my forearms as we both stumbled a bit. My face was pressed into her neck and hair, and my arms were wrapped around her waist. Both our breaths came in harsh pants as we recovered from the jarring moment. When she made no move to step away from my impromptu embrace, I breathed into her ear, "I'd imagine that saving you from harm earned me a few charming points, yes?"

A raspy chuckle came from her, nearly stopping my heart with it's enticing sound. Finally, she gently pulled away, "Fine. You are exceedingly more charming than a goat. Are you happy now?" She grinned over her shoulder, mounting her horse successfully.

"I could not be happier, Princess."

AN: Let me know what you're thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey! Thanks for reading again. I'm loving writing this story, and I love hearing from you!

"I don't understand what you are whining so un-lady-like about." I raised an eyebrow at her through the reflection in the mirror in front of us. Twirling and tucking in another strand of her silky, dark hair, I continued, "You are dressed in a gorgeous gown, you're going to go into a lavishly decorated ball room, eat sinfully delectable food, and be doted on by all manners of people. What would cause such reluctance from the princess?" Just because the opportunity presented itself, I let my fingertips graze over the tantalizing skin of her neck. As the action caused goose bumps to prickle under my fingers and a sharp inhalation from Regina, I smirked to myself, and put the finishing touches on her hair.

Glancing at her face in the mirror, I noticed a soft blush accompanying her glare/pout combo. "I can see you smirking...and you know very well I abhor these events. I fail to even determine which part I detest more; the part that is an over-dressed mating ritual to find me a husband, or the part where everyone prattles like morons attempting to gain my approval or attention, or the part where everyone fawns over and grovels to my parents." Her small rant ended with a huff of self-righteous air.

"You are the strangest royalty I have ever encountered." I deadpanned.

"Mind your manners, servant." Regina spat. However, her mouth quirked into a brief grin before returning to her petulant pout. "I would simply rather go riding in the forest or spend time with people that legitimately enjoy my company as an actual person, not as a princess they are required to respect and obey."

The servant in me wanted to scoff at her complaints regarding her position of luxury, but the woman in me that loved her, needed to comfort her in some way. I also lacked the strength to ignore yet another aspect of the princess that spurred my affection to grow. So, I lowered myself onto the bench next to her, waiting until she turned to face me. "I know. I know that you don't enjoy the false praise and attention. I know that your heart is yearning for a different kind of freedom than what you have been blessed with. You're not satisfied with power, wealth, and followers... you want independence, genuine love and companionship, and adventure. I understand all of that, but that doesn't change that, tonight, you have to go to the party that is being thrown in _your_ honor at _your_ castle." I finished was a light grin, hoping to cover up the intensity of the words and sentiment I had just offered her.

Regina stared at me in wonder and curiosity. I hadn't realized that her hand had to come to rest on my arm, but when I did, my focus zeroed in on the scorching warmth flaring from the spot. Swallowing, I stood up and took a few steps back, motioning for her to do the same. When she stood, I carefully appraised her appearance with a hand on my chin. Her gown for the evening had a low, swooping neck line, thin straps, a clinging empire waist lined with silver beads, and was fashioned from a deep blue silk. It highlighted her generous curves and tanned skin fantastically. A silver chain with a diamond pendent hung around her elegant neck, and matching diamond studs decorated her ears. Chocolate colored hair gathered atop her head, with a single strand dangling along her cheek. Regina was the picture of perfection. She accepted my quiet evaluation for a few moments before speaking, "What else do you know about me, Emma?" Her calculating, but flattered gaze held equal parts intrigue and provocation.

I felt my face flush, but I smiled as I adjusted the sleeve on her spectacularly complementing dress. Noticing her fidgeting hands, I decided to meet her challenge. I slowly circled the princess, leaning a bit too close to be considered appropriate. "I know that you wring your hands when you're nervous or anxious." She halted her furiously moving hands, clasping them tightly in front of her body. Almost speaking into her ear as I moved around her, I continued, "I know that, for some reason, you do not like icing on any of your morning pastries. Which is, of course, the best part."

Regina scoffed, replying in an almost breathy voice, "It certainly is not."

I grinned as I boldly brushed my hand along her back as I came around to her other side, "And, I know that you look absolutely stunning in this gown." She turned her head toward me, almost looking over her shoulder, our faces just inches apart, my body nearly grazing hers. Watching as her dark eyes swirled with hazy emotions, I licked my bottom lip and ventured a step further, asking in a low tone, "And, what do you know about me, your highness?"

Her eyes searched mine, then traced over my soft and daring smirk. Her lips parted to release a breath before whispering, "I know-"

"Regina, why must you insist on arriving tardy to every-" The queen's tirade on her daughter cut off abruptly as she stormed in, likely noticing us spring apart and busy ourselves with frivolous primping. Her black eyes narrowed, elegantly darting between myself and her princess, "Is there a problem?"

Regina cleared her throat, "No, of course not, mother. I'm simply finishing preparing myself for the occasion."

Queen Cora's scrutiny singed the air in the room, frying my nerves as I glanced between Regina and the queen. "Well, I have certainly seen better efforts and results, but I suppose that will have to do for tonight." Before I could do anything about my boiling blood and clenched fists resulting from witnessing the hurt on Regina's face, Cora turned to me, her voice harsh, "Servant."

Breathing through my nose in attempt to calm myself, I gritted out, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Put on something decent, you will accompany my daughter tonight." She spun on her heel to exit.

"I'm apologize for my confusion, your majesty. But, I am to attend the party with the princess?" I needed the clarification, as I had never gone with Regina before that night.

The queen sighed heavily, but turned back, "Yes. Regina has a tendency to spoil opportunities and repel suitors, your duty for the evening will be to ensure that she stays focused and polite to potential husbands. At some point, she is expected to marry a suitable man and become queen, and that will not happen if she continues as she has. Do you understand?"

For the first time that evening, I dared to look up into her eyes. Judging by the expression of taunting disdain I found there, she, at least, suspected my feelings for her daughter. And, as penance for that suspicion, she was going to put me in charge of personally ensuring that Regina meet a mate. Obviously, someone that was monumentally superior to me. Unsure if I was more impressed or outraged at the deviousness of her punishment, I bowed my head, "Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Regina, I expect your presence in no more than five minutes." With a flurry, the queen exited as quickly as she arrived.

Silence engulfed the room in unease. Shaking off the feeling of lead in my stomach, I walked over to Regina and attempted to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?"

A few seconds passed, Regina wringing her hands and staring at the floor. Finally, she lightly shook her head and straightened her shoulders, "Yes, I am fine. I'm quite accustomed to my mother's unique style of relating to me."

I let out a light chuckle, "Oh, that's what that was? An unique parenting style? I might use a different term or explanation, but I fear death might be the only suitable punishment for my chosen words."

A small smile twitched at her full lips as she raised an eyebrow, "You sound awfully offended. Why does my mother's indifferent and criticizing words to me affect you so?"

Holding her gaze, I took another half step toward her, invading her personal space, "You told me once that you disliked seeing me hurt...well, the feeling is most definitely mutual. You're much too wonderful to ever be spoken to like that, even by your mother...especially by your mother." The, now familiar, wordless dance commenced between our souls again. Something we couldn't quite grasp was being communicated between us without our permission or intent. When she failed to respond with words or action, I shakily backtracked a few paces, and smoothed my dress, "Well, your highness, you must be getting downstairs to your awaiting gentlemen, and I must find something to wear." A new pit began to form in my stomach as I realized that I didn't actually have anything that I could attend a royal party in.

This seemed to snap the princess out of her intense daze, "Do you have an appropriate dress?" Her question held no condescension or assumption, only gentle concern.

I puffed out a nervous laugh, "Uh, no, I don't. But, I'm sure one of the other servants must have something I could borrow. Ashley, the laundress, tends to have extra clothing on hand. I'll go ask her." I ran my fingers through my hair, and started toward the door.

"Wait, Emma. That will take much too long. You may borrow something of mine."

My eyes widened in surprise, "What? I don't think that would...you're mother will not like that..." I wasn't certain what argument I was attempting to assemble, but the thought of wearing her clothes flustered me a bit.

"I doubt she would notice, and since she gave you no warning of your required attendance, she can hardly be upset with your attire." When I arched a doubting eyebrow, she rolled her eyes, "Well, I suppose she could, but don't concern yourself with that. Wear whatever you like from my closet, and find me when you arrive." Leaving no room for me to argue further, she checked her reflection one last time and left her bedroom.

Already familiar with her garments, I headed to the section of dresses she rarely wore. At least, that way, it might be less obvious that she lent me her personal belongings. Shifting through the dresses quickly, I settled on a simple, but elegant, forest green gown. There were no fancy ruffles or lace. It had long sleeves that rested just off the shoulders, a vee neck line that dipped low, and a flowing skirt that drug on the floor. It fit a bit tightly, easily clinging to my thin frame, and showed off the swell of my breasts and hips. I nervously ran my hands over my sides and abdomen, unused to wearing something so extravagant. I didn't have enough time to do much with my hair or face, so I settled for using a small amount of Regina's special hair oil to smooth it and accent the natural waves, and then dabbed on a drop of one of her perfumes. Then, I went to my room and applied my own lip gloss and a bit of rouge.

I skeptically studied myself in the mirror. While the deep green of the dress brought out my eyes, and the dress structure brought out my curves, and my golden hair fell in pleasant waves over my shoulders, all combining to create a rather attractive appearance, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Wearing expensive and fancy clothes in a room full of royals and nobles was far out of my usual element. Add into that, the dread at spending the evening watching men approach Regina, my night did not hold a lot of promise.

With a deep sigh of resignation, I scuffled down the stairs and toward the ballroom housing the looming party. Entering, my breath caught in my lungs at the grandeur of the decorations and attendees. Gulping, I quickly scanned the opulent room, searching for the one person that might offer a semblance of relief. I spotted her to my left and immediately began to weave through the crowd of guests to reach her side. A feeling of being watched caused me to falter for a second, and glance around. My eyes instantly caught the Queen's gaze, which held something akin to fury and warning as her eyes took in my new attire. I cringed, assuming that she had, in fact, recognized the dress. Without pause, I looked away from her and returned to my previous mission. As I approached the princess, her back faced me, and she was engaged in a conversation with a man dressed in a gaudy uniform. Some sort of royalty, no doubt.

Knowing that I shouldn't interrupt, I stood patiently behind her, waiting for her to notice me or end her conversation. Although, the longer I stood there, the more I realized that conversation may have been too generous a word for what was happening. Regina seemed to simply be present as the man discussed his many accomplishments and possessions. I found myself bored and repulsed just eavesdropping on the speech, I couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have to actually pretend to attend to such blather.

I found myself biting my tongue in attempt to suppress my laughter at the ridiculousness of the man. However, the action was in vain as a slight snort escaped at hearing him refer to his carriage as the 'largest in all the land', while his accompanying slimy smirk suggested he was alluding to something else entirely. My eyes shot wide as I clamped a hand over my mouth, both sets of eyes turning to me. Without missing a beat, Regina stepped closer to me and patted my back firmly, "Emma, are you alright? Did you choke on a piece of food? The roast is terribly overdone this evening."

Catching the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, I feigned a few more delicate coughs before replying, "Yes, your highness, but I am alright now. Thank you."

Nodding, Regina addressed the man again, "I apologize, Duke, but I am going to help Miss Swan get some water to ensure she is alright."

As she moved to lead me away, he caught her arm, "She looks fine." He raked his eyes rudely over me, "And, by fine, I mean not in any danger. She seems more than capable of procuring her own water. You may stay." His judgmental expression implied he knew I didn't belong in the room, but he didn't want to risk offending the princess, should he be wrong.

My jaw tightened in embarrassment and annoyance, but Regina kept her face passive, "I'm sure she is, but I'd like to help anyhow. It was almost a pleasure meeting you, Duke." With an overly polite smile, she gripped my arm and steered us toward the opposite side of the room.

Trying to sound sincere, but failing due to the giggles that erupted when I glanced back at the shunned Duke's face, I turned to Regina, "I'm very sorry for so impolitely interrupting your conversation."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Are you?"

I shrugged, "Well, yes. It was unintentional, and highly inappropriate."

Regina flourished her hand in a gesture of indifference, "I found it an appropriate and welcome end to an excruciating interaction. So, no apologies are necessary."

Smirking lightly, I added, "Despite your reassurances, it was rude...However, I simply did not believe that his was the largest in all the land..." Watching her fight back a grin, I shifted my gaze to where the Duke now entertained a few dull looking women, "In fact, I very much doubt that it's even the largest within his present company."

The control on her composure faltered enough for her to release a small bout of husky laughter. I vowed to strive to inspire that sound whenever possible. Then, she sobered and fixed a mock, repremanding glare on me, "Tread carefully, Miss Swan."

I bowed slightly, "Of course. However, I fear I have already earned your mother's wrath. I think she recognized the dress."

Regina bit her lip around a wide grin, "Well, I would venture that that is because she gave that one to me for my eighteenth birthday, which I'm sure she remembers."

My jaw dropped open, a hot blush taking over my face, "Please tell me you're teasing me..." When she shook her head, still grinning, I whined, "But, I got it from the section of dresses you hardly ever wear...it's not funny."

She cocked her head, "You are correct, I do not wear that one, because when she gave it to me she said that she hoped it might, somehow, disguise my undesirably skinny frame and unsightly pallor. I rebelled against her gift and refused to wear it. Therefore, I find the situation very humorous as it is a rather pleasing addition to that rebellion. Besides..." Her words faded as she traced her gaze over my body, "It looks tremendously better on you, than it ever did on me. You look beautiful." I wasn't sure if she realized that she had licked her lips as she said it, or that her eyes had darkened by a few shades. Regardless of her awareness, the result made my head spin and my heart throb painfully in my chest.

I managed to croak out a thank you before another lavishly dressed gentleman came to stand in front of Regina. "Your highness, I am Prince Jefferson. May I have this dance?"

"You may." She responded tightly, discreetly aiming an apologetic smile at me.

I watched her gracefully dance with the prince for a few minutes, struggling with the rising feelings of jealously and longing. Giving myself a distraction, I went to acquire some food from the long banquet table. My mouth watered at the sight of hundreds of delicious looking and smelling dishes. I sampled a few appetizers, groaning at the explosion of flavors.

"I must say, the food makes these parties almost worth the nuisance."

I whipped my head to my right, recognizing that someone was speaking to me. A man, dressed in almost all black attire, and sporting a handsome face stood next to me picking at the shrimp. "I suppose it does. However, where's the nuisance in the endeavor to impress the princess or connect with royalty?" I kept my tone somewhat cheeky, somehow already knowing it would be well received.

"Why do you assume I am not royalty, my lady?" The man asked, turning to fully face me.

I smiled, "Just an presumption on my part, I truly apologize if I am incorrect." I had spent a lot of time around various types of people, and I guessed he might be of some importance, but not on the highest ranks of society.

The man smirked, "Well, you are a bold lass, I'll give you that. I am Killian Jones. And, you are correct, there is no title shackled to my name, just as there is none to yours."

Popping a grape into my mouth, I shot him a cool stare, "What makes you think I have no title?"

"Just a presumption, my lady." He grinned again, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "Does the daring woman have a name at all, or shall I refer to you as 'your titleless-ness'?"

I couldn't stop the chuckle the man evoked. I found him quite charming. "I am Emma Swan."

"Ah, good. 'Your titleless-ness' would have been exceedingly more arduous to say. Lady Swan, would you care to dance?" Placing his food aside, he held out his hand.

Panicking for a moment, I chanced a glance around. I didn't know if I should or could, or really what any expectations there was of me. Finally, I decided that dancing would help me blend in, hopefully masking my displaced presence. "I would, actually. Thank you."

As the night wore on, I my patience waned with it. Though Killian made wonderful company, my night consisted of encouraging Regina to continue conversations with any men that didn't seem horrible, and watching nobleman after nobleman, and prince after prince press the princess for affection and attention. My stomach grew more and more knotted with each laugh she directed at a suitor, with each smile, and with each dance. My mood darkened with each moment that passed, each solidifying her unattainability and futileness of my feelings.

"Do you know the princess personally, Swan?" Killian had taken to calling me just Swan about an hour prior.

"I do." I answered simply, not willing to divulge the specifics.

"Ah, and you fancy her?" His words contained no discernable ill-intentions.

"I do." I mumbled dejectedly.

"Tough break, lass." Came his entirely not complex and unhelpful response.

"Thank you." I murmured sarcastically.

"You're very welcome. Though, I must admit my disappointment in your emotional unavailability." He sipped his wine, casually scanning the crowd.

I chuckled at his candor, "And, why might you be disappointed, Sir?"

"Because, Swan, I make quite a dashing suitor to gorgeous blondes, but do not take my romantic efforts lightly, and therefore, do not wish to pursue someone who loves another." He glanced across the room, "I apologize for my sudden leave, but if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to a small matter." Without another word, he strode over to a young man that looked as if he was about to find himself in a great deal of trouble with an older, pompous looking gentleman.

Smiling at the surprisingly admirable man, I took the moment of solitude to check on Regina. I found her near where I stood, talking to a shiny man with a smarmy grin plastered to his large face. Instantly, I could detect Regina's utter discomfort with the man. I noticed how he touched her far too often and for too long to be considered acceptable in any way. He leaned too close to her and suggested too many things with his wondering eyes. Regina seemed as if she might be sick, and the muscles in her jaw pulsed as she clenched and unclenched her teeth. I'm not certain of the specific impetus of my next actions. It may have been the night-long simmering jealousy bubbling over. It may have been the fierce need to protect her stirring to life. It may have been the instant irritation the man's face caused. Whatever the reason, my mind chose a course of action without forethought or hesitation.

Grabbing a goblet of wine abandoned on a nearby table, I marched through the throng of glittering people. Just as I reached the pair, I faked a stumble and sent the entire glass of dark liquid down the man's suit. Maroon colored splotches covered his overly-priced jacket, shirt, and pants. The surrounding area instantly silenced as we all gaped at the unfortunate event. I had surprised myself, not having even considered my actions beforehand. In hindsight, there might have been a less dramatic option. His face turned crimson with fury and embarrassment. "You clumsy fool!"

I immediately lowered my head, wisely prostrating myself, despite my satisfaction at redirecting his attention from Regina. "I am sorry, Sir." I mumbled half heartedly, part of me wanted him to realize that it was intentional.

"That is a dreadfully informal way to address Prince August, you silly girl." The queen's icy voice said from behind me.

I grit my teeth in trepidation, the full weight of my actions seeping in as the threat to Regina lessened. "My sincerest apologies, Prince August. My foot caught on my dress, I only meant to offer a fresh goblet of wine to the princess." Since spilling the wine, I had not once looked to Regina. I feared what I might see.

"Yet I stand here soaked, my clothes destroyed, and my moment with the princess ruined." He turned to Cora, "I assume you will attend to this problem." His hand waved over my body as indication of the problem he spoke of.

"Of course, Prince August." While he was ushered away by his servants, Queen Cora growled in a low tone, "Regina, you and your vile servant follow me at once."

She stalked to a side door that led to a private sitting room. As we trailed behind her, Regina leaned toward my ear, whispering, "No matter what happens, thank you for efforts to rescue me."

Again, my past experience formed two sets of feelings toward the princess's words. Part of me wanted to express that it was easy for her to say 'no matter what happens', as it would be my body receiving the abuse. However, when a warm hand subtly reached out to squeeze my hand in genuine gratitude and affection, I only felt satisfaction and renewed determination to face my consequences.

With the door closed, separating us from prying eyes and ears, Cora whirled on us, hissing, "How dare you cause such a commotion. The was the prince of Cantel. The best chance for Regina to wed. That prince is likely our last hope of marrying her to someone preferable. He clearly has interest in the subject, and you ruined their connection."

"Mother, there was no connection to ruin. He is disgusting and-" Regina tried to interject, but Cora cut her off.

"I don't care what you think of him, Regina. If he inquires about marriage, we will accept and join our kingdoms. Your feelings do not matter. And, as your servant's actions were purposeful, as was her pulling you away from the Duke, I can only determine that she has been trained to think such behavior is acceptable. You disappoint me with your inability to adequately maintain your property. I taught you better than that. She was given one duty and failed on all accounts, even managing to create more damage that you would have on your own."

Through her lecture, I glared at the ground, growing angrier and angrier. Never before had I become so enraged at cruel words used against me, and I had encountered terrible masters. But, I supposed the difference was the threat and mistreatment of someone I deeply cared for. However, I knew that speaking would only worsen the situation, so I stayed silent. I did find myself hoping that Regina might defend me or herself.

"Therefore, you will spend the remainder of the evening groveling for forgiveness from the Prince, and I will keep your servant for no less than a week and train her properly for you. Should something like this happen again, I will not hesitate to get rid of her. Am I clear?"

I shifted on my feet, silently pleading with Regina to refute the Queen's plan. When her quiet reply did come, it fell short of my hopes, "Yes, mother." My heart plummeted as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Good. Servant, wait here until Marco comes to fetch you. Regina, find August quickly and begin making amends." Cora managed to delicately slam the door on her way out, leaving Regina and I alone.

Finding myself trembling with fear and betrayal, I sunk down into a cushioned chair and laid my face in my hands. I realized that the betrayal part was a little unfair since the princess had no obligations to stand up for me, but I had foolishly hoped I meant more to her than that. I felt her beside me, staring at me, but I couldn't make myself look at her. I didn't want her to see the hurt and shame I was feeling.

"Emma, I-" Her voice started soft and broken, but I silenced her before she could say anymore.

"Your highness, you had better go find the prince. You shouldn't spoil an opportunity to arrange a profitable marriage."

I felt a tentative hand touch my shoulder, causing me to instinctually jerk away. I couldn't accept her comfort after the events of the evening. Exhaustion saturated my body. Battling jealousy and harsh realizations of reality for an entire night that ended with a vicious verbal lashing with no protection from the woman I was falling in love with, left me nearly unable to function. In addition, I now faced a week or more of 'training' from the queen. I could only imagine what unpleasant duties and punishments that entailed.

A soft sigh and a sniffle assaulted my ears, but I refused to grant her my attention. It wasn't until I heard the shuffle of her retreating dress, and the click of a closing door that I let the building tears fall down my face.

AN: Although it's a slightly unpopular opinion in this fandom, I adore Hook. But, for those of you panicking, he will not be an issue in the story. I may decide to use him as a jealousy device, but that would be all. Also, I have read many stories on here making Cora a decent mother, and I considered it, but really, I love to hate the woman. Also, I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories, so I'm a little proud of myself. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello, all! Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for the response for the last chapter. I struggled a bit with this chapter, and it didn't come together as I had planned, but I think I'm good with it. I hope you like it.

My knees started to shake under my folded arms. I could hear her heels descending the ancient, dusty steps. Suffocating dread clawed at my chilled flesh and wounded heart. It was a moment all too familiar, a moment experienced several times in the past nine days.

Nine days of Queen Cora's servant 'training'. Nine days of living in her dungeon. Nine days of humiliating, degrading, painful, and strenuous work and treatment. Nine days I truly wished I could erase from my memory, or completely erase from existence. Pulling in a quaking, stale breath, I trembled violently as I pushed myself to my feet. I also wished I felt stronger, that I appeared stronger, that I wasn't collapsing under her weight and power. I had hoped that I could endure whatever she thrust upon me, but my breaking limit was now in my sight. She was, undoubtedly, winning in the battle of will, and I wasn't sure how much I had left.

"Good morning, servant." Her sharp features were revealed in the dim light as she stepped up to the bars. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "Good heavens, vermin, I can smell you from here."

I clenched my jaw, hating her with every ounce of my being. I hadn't been allowed to bathe since my incarceration. And, considering what she had put me through, I had no doubt that I reeked of my maltreatment.

"Be sure that you wash yourself before returning to the princess." Her cold voice commanded as I strained my muscles to keep me upright.

My eyes snapped up, "Majesty?"

"Tell me, have you learned your lesson? I used many techniques to instill the message in you." Her thin lips curled into a wicked smirk.

Of their own accord, my eyes slammed shut at the sudden onslaught of memories. Moments of intense pain and despair. Swallowing hard, I nodded and searched for a strong voice, "Yes, your majesty. I have learned my place, and will never again behave in such ways. My duty is to fulfill any demand placed on me, no matter my personal thoughts or feelings. I belong to you. My actions should and will be only of your command." I dutifully, and slightly hopefully, recited the words that were beat into me over the week and a half of my stay.

"Very good. Then, with your promise that I shall not have to intervene again, Marco will arrive to retrieve you soon. And, servant, my promise to you will be certain pain or death should I find your behavior unsatisfactory again."

"Understood, your majesty." I bowed, trying to contain my relieved tears.

Without another word, Cora ascended the stairs, leaving me in the dark, but considerably lighter in spirit. Another hour passed before Marco came to let me out. He escorted me, without words, to June and a few other servants to get my wounds attended to, and a thorough bath. No one spoke a word to me beyond the necessary instructions for my care. It was one of those things we couldn't talk about, not because we were expected not to, not because we couldn't relate to each other, not because we didn't know what to say, but because we knew there was nothing to say. We had all been there. We all knew what it was like to be punished for being less than someone else, and there were no words to alleviate that kind of pain. I actually appreciated the camaraderie of the silence.

Once my sore body smelled less like a rotting corpse, and my wounds were cleansed and dressed, I headed upstairs to the princess's chambers. My hands wrung themselves until they tingled, and my heart hammered in my chest. I wasn't quite sure what was causing the plethora of nerves suddenly plaguing me. But, I knew that there was a deep anxiety sitting in my chest at the thought of seeing Regina. Nine days of torture could change anyone, and while I didn't specifically learn a lesson, I was considerably less willing to engage in the pleasant relationship I had created with the princess. It couldn't be like before. I couldn't go through that again. And, I somehow knew that that was going to cause Regina pain, and I sincerely didn't want that. Plus, a small pang of disappointment and betrayal still lingered from her inaction at the party. Basically, I had no idea how to handle being her maid again. Being her maid that was still in love with her, but could do nothing about it.

I knocked lightly on the large door, unsure if I should walk in or not. When no answer came, I pushed the door open a crack and peeked in, "Your highness?" No response from within the room led me to slowly enter. I moved to the middle of the room, pacing rapidly. I decided to wait a few minutes, then go look for her. It took ten before I heard the bedroom door creak open. A sense of familiarity washed over me as I turned to watch the gorgeous princess waltz through her door. No matter what I saw for our future, I couldn't stop myself from falling for her all over again as she entered with the same contemplative expression she wore the first time I saw her.

My breath caught as she finally noticed me standing against the window. The emotions on her face morphed from surprise, to relief, to joy, to fear, and finally to cautious hope. "Emma? You're back?" Her raspy voice whispered with a reverence I hadn't heard before.

Pushing down all the feelings that flooded my system when I saw her, I cleared my throat, "Yes, your highness."

Her brows furrowed at my clipped and flat tone, "Okay...are you alright? It's been nine days, I was worried..." The sentence trailed off as she took a few steps toward me.

"_On your knees, servant. This is Dane. He will be delivering your first punishment. Five lashings every hour of today, so that you may remember the fragile-ness of your being."_

Unexpected anger flared within me, "I am aware of the length of my absence, highness. I am well enough to complete my duties. So, if there is anything specific you need of me, I will do that now. If not, I will begin my chores immediately."

I nearly amended my statement at the expression of hurt that overtook her face, but bit my lip to refrain. "Emma, please, I just want to talk to you."

"_Now, that you've had your proper beatings. You will spend the next undetermined number of days in complete isolation and without any sustenance as a reminder that your well-being is under our control."_

Barely withholding a whimper, I interrupted, "I'll take that to mean, I may start my chores. If you need anything else, you know where to find me." I moved to begin cleaning her chambers, starting with the wash room.

The morning passed painfully slow and quiet. She had left me to my work and I found myself both grateful and disappointed. Despite how desperately I needed to maintain distance from her, I wanted nothing more than to be around her. In the peaceful moments, I found myself missing her; missing her smile, her laugh, her teasing, and her comforting presence. However, the moments in between were marked by the pain of bruised muscles, torn skin, sprained joints, waves of nausea from malnutrition, and fragmented memories of torture. Those moments tainted any pleasant moments, jerking my emotions around as if caught in a wind storm.

In early afternoon, Regina strode up to me, "Get your riding gear. Daniel is unavailable and I want to go for a ride. You are coming."

Flinching at her demanding tone, something I had only heard from her mother in the recent past, I stuttered, "Is there not someone more suitable to accompany you, your highness?" I knew her, and I knew she was attempting to corner me, to force me to a secluded space to speak to me. I was also aware that I didn't have the strength to resist any genuine efforts she made, but equally aware that my life depended on it.

"_Now, servant. You've had your beatings, been starved and alone, and now you will learn humility. You have no right to pride or self worth. You are nothing. We make you anything you are. Strip every piece of clothing from your body. Until I say so, you will remain bare to remind you of our generosity and ownership of your body."_

"I'm certain there is someone more suitable, but as I am the princess, my demands will be honored." Regina's words were firm, but I could see the anguish in her eyes. She was desperate and resorting to the one argument she knew I wouldn't engage in.

My entire body vibrated with trepidation and fury. I hated that she was trying to coerce me into a reconciliation or conversation. Why couldn't she see that I was doing what was necessary for my survival? With flaring nostrils and tight voice, I responded, "Of course, your highness. I will meet you there shortly."

With a curt nod, she stalked away. When I arrived at the stables, my stomach in knots, and my feet feeling like lead, she had both horses saddled and ready. Having no excuse to waste any more time, I mounted and followed her quick pace into the forest. I knew we were headed to her meadow. There was no doubt. So, I was not shocked when she stopped her horse and dismounted, dropping to the thick grass of the wide field. I did the same, except instead of following her, I hung back, hovering near the horses.

"Are you coming?" They were the first words that had been exchanged between us since her demand that I come with her, and her tone had softened a great deal.

"I believe that it is more appropriate for me to stay with the horses while you spend your time as you wish." I responded evenly.

"Emma, please talk to me."

"I am speaking to you, highness. I'm not certain what else you require." I knew my voice had wavered, but I hoped she hadn't noticed.

She walked closer to me, stopping only when she stood two feet away. She reached out to place a tender hand on my arm, which I instantly recoiled from.

"_Today will be another day of beatings, servant. These will serve to cement this experience. This time with me will be your first, last, and only warning for your behavior. Should you step out of line again, I will sell you to someone far less considerate than myself, after torturing you within an inch of your life."_

"Please, don't touch me, highness." I begged, hating the way my tiny voice echoed in my ears.

"You never seemed upset by my touches before..." Regina pushed.

I felt my temperature rising with each moment, anger growing from deep within me. "That was before I was taught my proper place, and reminded that you are not my friend. You are my master, nothing more. As such, showing me compassion, in any form, is un-befitting of our stations..." I swallowed hard to maintain composure, before continuing, "However, should you order me to allow you to touch me, or I you, for your pleasure, then of course, I will do as you wish."

At this statement, Regina yanked her hand away, looking stung, "You know I would never order that of you."

Feeling the compulsion to grant her a moment of reprieve, I nodded in understanding. Letting my eyes express a moment of affection and apology. I did know that she would never demand anything of that nature. She seemed to sense my moment of weakness, "Emma, please. There is no one here to hear or see anything that happens. Talk to me. I need you to talk to me."

"Why? You failed to speak when I needed you to do so." I clamped a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide. I hadn't meant to say it out loud. When she took a few steps back and lowered her eyes, I shook my head and decided to proceed, "What could you possibly want me to say to you? I know you don't want to hear about how I was beat so frequently over the past week that my entire body is one giant bruise. How moving in any capacity hurts. How I spent an entire day and a half completely naked. How for almost three days I was kept in total isolation and not given food or water. You don't want to hear any of that." Regina kept her eyes adverted, and head lowered. I could see her jaw clenching and her limbs shaking lightly. As I assumed, she sincerely did not like hearing the realities of my punishment.

I trudged forward, determined to get my point across, despite my escalating emotions, "And, I can't keep going like we were before, because if I do, then I won't be able to stop myself from acting in a way that would certainly incur your mother's disapproval and harsh consequences. So, can you please just accept the rules, and allow me to only be your servant!?" My voice had risen to an almost hysterical shout, my chest heaving with the effort of my words and feelings.

Tears gathered in Regina's eyes as she screeched back, "I can't! That's the issue!" She took a pause, tampering her voice down just a touch, "You were never just a servant to me-"

I put my hand up, stumbling back a few steps, "No! Regina, please, I am begging you for this one thing. Don't say anymore." My survival depended on my self discipline and prudent adherence to Cora's demands. I couldn't hear where she was going with that speech.

Her voice gained control and force, "No, I need you to-"

"I don't care what you need!" I barked. "I need to stay alive, and I can't do that if you don't help me enforce proper boundaries!" I pleaded for her to understand.

Regina shook her head and stepped closer, "Listen...I didn't say anything that night because she threatened the one thing that I couldn't risk. I knew that if I spoke in your defense she would have seen that I feel something for you, and immediately removed you from me. So, I did the only thing I could think of to ensure she didn't suspect that I...need you."

"You...you need me?" I breathed. The rest of my thoughts and resistance fled with those words, my anger deflating.

She began to wring her hands, "I do. And, I am truly, and deeply sorry for what you went through. I know that you were only trying to protect me, and I very much appreciate that. No one has ever cared to consider my feelings that way before."

My pulse seemed much too fast to be healthy, and I feared I might faint from lack of oxygen, but I felt my walls begin to crumple, despite how recently they had been constructed, "I didn't like the way he spoke to you, or looked at you..." I started in an unstable whisper.

She slid even closer to me, bringing our bodies nearly together, backing me up against my horse. "I didn't like the way he spoke or looked at me either. It made me very uncomfortable. However, the look on his face when he saw his ruined suit, more than made up for it." A tentative smirk tugged at her lips, her eyes searching mine, imploring me to give in to her attempted humor.

A breathy chuckle burst out from my lungs, before I could catch it, "He seemed a bit angry, yes." At seeing my resolve to block her out dissipate, a blinding smile took over her beautiful face, making my stomach explode with butterflies, and my skin tingle. She still stood so close, that I could feel her breath on my chin and neck. Scanning her face, I spoke in a quiet, timid tone, "And, I feel I must admit...my actions were not entirely in defense of your honor."

She cocked her head, shifting just a fraction closer, our fronts now brushing together, "No?"

Swallowing hard, but forcing myself to maintain eye contact, I shook my head, "No...I'm a bit shamed to confess that I found myself a tad...jealous..."

Sparkling in her eyes, and a quick twitch of her lips cued me that a sassy remark was forthcoming, "Of him or me?"

Grinning and rolling my eyes, I mumbled, "Certainly not of your attention from that man...That night, I was jealous of anyone that received a touch, or a smile, or a moment of time from you..."

I wasn't looking in her eyes by that point, but I saw enough to watch her bottom lip get trapped between her teeth. I heard her breathe shallowly for a few seconds, "Why?"

"Because I want them all." I somehow managed to say it without hesitation, and with conviction I hadn't realized I possessed. The stupidity of the statement apparently fell considerably short of mattering in the moment.

When she tilted her face toward mine, I met her eyes again, immediately noticing that they were alight in a way I had never seen them before, "Do you?" Her question came in a shaky breath, followed by her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

With a sword to my neck, I could not have deciphered how that moment came to be, but I recognized it as my opportunity for...something. Regina was presenting an opening to tell her, and I suspected that she might be telling me something, too. "Foolish as it might be, I do." My words were whispered against her lips. With my pulse galloping through my veins and lungs expanding frantically, I gave myself permission to actually do what I had been dreaming of doing. Just before closing my eyes, I searched hers and found only encouragement and longing. Letting my lids flutter closed, I eliminated the space between our mouths and pushed my lips to hers.

Well, I might have pushed my lips to hers, if at that moment the horse hadn't spooked at a rabbit darting out of the brush. I startled at the loud whinny, stumbling with the mare's sudden movement away from me, and ultimately fell flat on my back as she shifted away before settling in to graze once again. "Ow." I groaned, rubbing my head as I stared up at the clear sky.

Unexpected giggles greeted my ringing ears. When they started to ebb, Regina's face came into my view, wearing a wide grin. "Are you alright?"

Pouting, I waved a hand at her, "Oh, yes. Quite alright. The rocky ground cushioned my fall. Please, continue to laugh at my misfortune."

Though her grin stayed in place, she held a hand out to me, "In all seriousness, are you hurt?"

Grasping her warm hand, I allowed her to pull me to my feet, "Ugh...no, not physically. However, I fear my pride is a bit wounded and a moment spoiled. But, I think I'll recover." I noticed our hands remained clasped together, but we stood farther apart than we had been. We held each other's gaze for a few long moments, then I spoke again, "Perhaps it was for the better, though." Watching her carefully, I noticed her eyes dull a bit, and her smile wilt, "I mean, it's probably inadvisable for me to so thoroughly disregard the Queen's orders on the same day she released me. She would be furious at knowing that after all her efforts I had gone right back to acting so inappropriately." My stomach dropped with disappointment and sadness. What I wanted most had almost been in my grasp, and it slipped away, leaving only better judgment in its wake.

Her dark eyes shifted between mine, trying to determine what I was saying, and how she felt about it. Finally, Regina nodded, squeezing my hand before letting go completely, "I suppose that is true. However, I wish for us to be...friends." Her lips pursed as she seemed to disapprove of her own words, but shook it off, and continued, "So, in private, I would like for you to act as such...if that is acceptable to you." A vulnerability colored her voice, making her seem shy and very un-princess like.

"Friends..." I repeated to myself. I wasn't particularly content or satisfied with the label, but knowing that even that was a stretch given our situation, I decided to settle for it. "That sounds very acceptable to me."

Glancing toward the far side of the meadow, I smirked, "I do have something else I wish to say."

I could see that she detected the glint in my eye, and quirk of my eyebrow, as she cautiously tilted her head, "And, what would that be?"

"I think..." I paused, taking a few easy steps, "I think that I can definitely reach the stream before you." My grin widened as I watched comprehension dawn on her.

With a nod and a contemplative look, she replied, "Well, I suppose that would be accurate, as it is very un-ladylike to run..." Regina trailed off as she mimicked my unhurried strides.

"It is, but I would guess that you will do it any- Hey!" I squealed after the sprinting princess, instantly giving chase. Regina's laughter floated back to me as I quickly caught up with her, bursting through the tree line to the bank of the stream in even stride with her.

"Well, admirable effort, servant, but alas victory is mine." Regina stated as regally as possible through her panting breaths.

"Uh uh, nice try, highness, but you cheated, which automatically forfeits your eligibility for victory." I pointed out as I leaned on my knees, pulling air in my lungs.

"A princess does not cheat." She said matter-of-factly as she crouched to dip her hands in the water.

"This princess does." I returned easily, coming to squat beside her.

She grinned, but responded firmly, "No, you misunderstand. As I am royalty, I may do whatever I wish, and therefore everything I do is by the rules. Thus, it is impossible for me to cheat."

My jaw dropped at her ridiculous logic, "Princess Regina, call it what you may, deny it all you like, but you are a common cheater." I smirked at the deadly glare I received for my sass.

Suddenly, a handful of cold stream water covered my face and trickled down my neck. Wet strands of hair stuck to my cheeks, and my eyes stung a little from the intrusion. A loud snorted laugh accompanied the assault. I wiped my face and turned a stony, unimpressed glare to the giggling princess. "That was not very funny."

"I completely disagree."

Without ceremony, I stretched out an arm and shoved her from her crouching position to a position sitting directly in the stream. "Emma!" Her shriek caused me to break my facade and laugh heartily at her expression of disbelief.

"It's just a little water, Regina." I tried to reason through my unwavering chuckles.

She pouted for a moment, then like lightening, her wet hand shot out, grasped my arm and pulled me until I plopped into the stream next to her. Water immediately soaked through my pants and half of my shirt, the waterline resting just below my breasts. Taking in Regina's smug and delighted expression, I skimmed my hand across the water, splashing a generous amount directly onto her head. Which naturally evolved our situation into a full on war of water and laughter as we frantically propelled liquid at each other.

Minutes later, we slowed our movements, and our giggles began to fade. We stared gleefully at one another, even as I tried not to let my eyes wander down to where her shirt clung to her chest. Still holding her gaze, I extended my hand and gently removed a few strands of chestnut hair from her cheeks. I let my fingers graze her jaw as I pulled away, soaking up the softened expression of affection she offered me.

"Thank you, Emma." Her tender voice broke the quiet. When I cocked my head in question, she added, "I needed a moment like that."

Smiling, I hoisted myself from the stream, my clothes considerably heavier now. I held out my hand, waiting for her to grab it, "Well, I believe that is what friends are for, right?"

"Right."

AN: I know a few of you were looking forward to seeing Emma in Cora's care, but I really didn't feel up to writing a torture chapter, so I did it this way. It will be mentioned again, but I really just wanted to move on to more fun stuff. Let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey, all. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

We returned from the meadow, clothes dried in the afternoon heat. The nearly harsh sun rays tickled my skin as we marched back up the field toward the castle. Our shoulders brushed together as we walked, soft expressions on our faces. No words passed between us, each lost in thoughts of the recent events. Her silent presence filled me with comfort and hope, but left a bitter aftertaste of dread.

Something had happened between us in that meadow. Several strides were taken, shrinking the metaphorical distance between us. I started the day holding every intention of separating myself from the princess as much as possible, but one smile, a few affectionate words, and near kiss, and I was back where I had been before Cora's intervention. I completely reverted back to the giddy, lovesick imbecile that was content to play with fire...as long as it was Regina that was ablaze. I couldn't help myself. Being with her, especially being close to her, felt too good. Almost good enough to out weigh all of the risks. Almost. My surrender to her pull was, undoubtedly, a mistake. No matter how I felt about her, putting my life in danger for something that could never be, was ridiculous. However, how could I spend everyday near her resisting something we both seemed to crave? But cravings were not justification for placing myself in a position I knew to be stupid. Just as I began to loop my thoughts, and again contemplate exactly how idiotic my actions had been, I looked up and concluded that my actions were not simply idiotic, but possibly suicidal.

Cora stood, hands propped on her hips, at the crest of the hill. Her cold eyes tracked our progress toward her. I could feel her penetrating gaze dissecting our every move and expression, searching for any stray emotion or clue of intent. My step faltered as I instantly began to relive the gruesome highlights of the past week. Ghost sensations of grazing steel, razor whips, blunt force, and flushing humiliation seized my body. Muscle memories built in a short span caused me to flinch and shrink into myself, her sight triggering reflexes I didn't remember creating or possessing. Frigid beads of sweat prickled on my back, trailing chilling paths as they rolled down my spine. I shook my head, attempting to clear it as my body began to tremble under the crushing promise of her stare. Internally berating myself for my carelessness, I ignored Regina's sideways glances, too scared to accept the concern she offered.

"Where have you been?" Cora's icy voice greeted our approach. Three more beads hit the base of my spine.

My head lowered immediately as Regina answered, "I went for a ride, and since you refuse to allow me to go alone, I brought my servant. What do you need, Mother?"

Though I could feel her gaze boring into me, I kept mine adverted, hoping that my obvious display of submission and avoidance of eye contact might grant my momentary safety. "We have guests. They're out in the courtyard. Cook prepared a late lunch and has set it up for you. As I abhor the thought of their company, I will be in my chambers until this evening."

Confused by the Queen leaving her daughter to entertain guests, I raised my eyes just enough to glance between Regina and her mother. It took a moment, but then Regina's eyes lit up and a wide smile stretched across her face. "She's here?"

Cora nodded, but as Regina turned to leave, Cora stopped her, "Wait, before you go. Tell me, how do you find your slave's manner?" Her voice dripped with sugary contempt.

I bristled at her smug expression and words expressed as if I weren't standing right next to them. I assumed she wouldn't resist seizing an opportunity to remind me of my lessons. Regina barely contained an eye roll, and clenched her teeth, "My servant's manner is more than satisfactory. We can discuss it later, but I'd rather not keep my guests waiting."

"Fine. Go." She huffed and waved her hand dismissively, before spinning around and sauntering toward the main entrance to the castle.

"Come, Emma. I want you to meet someone." Her strong fingers moved to wrap around my wrist, but I twisted out of her grasp. She shot me a puzzled look over her shoulder as we walked along the side of the large stone walls, "Is something wrong?"

"No, your highness." The formality slipped, my heart and mind still shaken from encountering the Queen.

My use of her title and my meek tone caused her to halt her eager strides. "Yes, there is. You seem distressed, and you address me formally despite our current isolation." Her curious and concerned eyes searched my face.

I swallowed my nerves, "I fear that our decision in the meadow was a mistake, your highness. Perhaps you will allow me to reconsider?" Pain squeezed my chest, and I struggled to breathe. I sincerely did not want to reconsider getting closer to the stunning woman.

With a sigh, Regina took a step toward me and rubbed her forehead, "I thought we had discussed this? You seemed unburdened and willing earlier..."

My frustration grew with my breaking heart and her inability to truly understand my point of view. My voice gained volume and raised in pitch, "It was easy out there! It was easy to agree to be your friend with no threat present. In the bright light and warm air, with flowers all around, you smiling like you do, making me feel- it makes anything seem possible. But, it's colder here, darker, more real...when we're here...I can't...I just...it's not a good idea, Re- your highness."

"I believe that we could be discreet with our friendship, we could-"

I cut her off with another outburst, "You keep saying 'we' as if it means anything. But, it doesn't! There is no we, highness. If 'we' get caught ignoring our stations, _I _ will be punished. Not you. Not we. Just me. I will be tortured, sold, and/or killed. She promised me as much, and I assume she gets whatever she wants." I pleaded with her to understand, to stop pushing what I so desperately wanted, but couldn't allow.

"Emma, I-" She started, but ended whatever statement she had been prepared to make. Her caramel eyes studied me closely. I watched as several different emotions danced through them, acceptance and sadness finally settling. "Alright. For the moment, I will accept your need for distance and propriety. But, I will address it again at another time, because I didn't lie before. I do need you. And, I realize that my need is selfish, but perhaps we could find a solution that protects and benefits us both." I opened my mouth to relay my disagreement, but she held up her hand, "For now, let's have a civil lunch with my guests." Her tone had hardened and leveled to leave no room for me to do anything but follow.

As we rounded the corner into the brilliantly illuminated courtyard, I noticed two people sitting at one of the wide, stone tables. Regina surprised me by breaking into a jog toward the pair. The woman had her back to us, but swiveled when the man across from her turned his gaze to us. The blonde squealed in delight as she sprung up and rushed to Regina with equal enthusiasm. "G!" The petite woman threw her arms around Regina's neck as they reached each other, and Regina's wrapped tightly around her waist. Jealously flared in my abdomen. I didn't know who the woman was, but she was closer to Regina then I could ever hope to be. With my jaw twitching, I distracted myself as I drew closer, shifting my focus to the man accompanying the exuberant blonde.

"Ah, your titleless-ness, I knew we were destined to meet again." His charming smile immediately set me more at ease.

"Mister Jones. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pleased to see you. However, I must warn you that here I am a mere servant, therefore consorting with me in any manner is inadvisable." Despite my words, I couldn't withhold my smirk.

"I have built my entire person on 'inadvisable', so not a worry will be spared, especially as there seem to be no questionable witnesses." We grinned at each other, then he glanced between me and Regina. "So, you're her servant?" When my grin faltered and I gave a curt nod, he added, "Really tough break, lass."

It surprised me a bit that he seemed to remember so much of our previous interactions, and I liked it. "Top notch advice as always, Killian. So, what are you doing here?" Regina and her apparent friend had not stopped babbling excitedly at each other, so I figured I might as well continue to enjoy the relief of a low tension conversation with Killian.

"Well, as I mentioned, I make quite a dashing suitor for gorgeous blondes." He nodded his head toward his companion and smirked suggestively.

As I opened my mouth to respond, a voice behind us cut in, "Do you two know each other?"

Regina's voice sounded a little strange.

Killian heavily laid an arm around my shoulders, "Of course, Swan and I are dear old friends. I've reveled in fond memories of our too brief a time together, and longed for the day I might lay eyes upon her again."

Failing to hold back a smile, I glanced to Regina, "We met at the ball..." Her eyes squinted as they darted between Killian and I, she seemed to disapprove of the casual physical contact he and I seemed comfortable with.

"Aye. I couldn't seem to keep myself away from the stunning creature." He added a dramatic sigh for effect. Regina's jaw set, and her eyes flashed.

"You admit attraction to another woman while accompanying me? Your manners are more hideous than I feared." The other blonde reprimanded, but her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"As you already knew of my manners and still allowed me to accompany you, I gather that this does not put you off in the slightest. In fact, I'd venture that you quite enjoy the challenge, my lady." Killian volleyed back, clearly at ease with their pre-established banter.

"Well, you're not entirely incorrect." She smirked at the man still draped around my shoulders, then gestured to Regina, "Killian, this is my best and oldest friend, Princess Regina. G, this is Killian Jones."

Killian reached forward and graciously lifted her hand to his lips, "Princess, it is an honor to properly make your acquaintance."

I could see Regina battle to contain a grin, her displeasure at the man dueling with his easy charm and seeming importance to her friend. In the end, the grin was victorious, "And, it is a pleasure to meet you. Not many of Bell's suitors make it to me."

"Well, that is because I am quite extraordinary and handsome." At this, he winked at the other woman and let his arm slide from me.

Regina arched a brow and hummed, before redirecting her attention, "Tinkerbell, this is my hand maiden, Emma. Emma, this is my dear friend, Tinkerbell."

For some reason, my mind to mouth filter seemed to be malfunctioning, "Your name is Tinkerbell?"

My eyes went wide as Killian snorted, Tinkerbell smirked, and Regina gasped and glared. "Emma!"

Tinkerbell continued to smirk and flourished her hand, "G, it's fine. Emma, I'm with you. I think my parents were a bit with the-" She whistled and mimed taking a drink, "-when they blessed me with this monstrosity of a name. But for better or worse, it's mine. You can call me Tink, if it suits your fancy."

"I'm not sure that's better." Once again, I clamped my mouth shut, shocked that I seemed unable control my word vomit. "I apologize, I meant to say that it is very nice to meet you."

Tinkerbell's laughter practically fluttered through the air, as if on wings, "I like you, Emma. I get what Regina sees in you."

I turned and shot Regina an amused smirk, "Is that so? What does she see in me?"

"I see a servant that needs to learn to hold her tongue." Regina drawled back, but a twinkle in her eye let me know she wasn't angry.

"I suspect that restraining her tongue would be a great loss to the world." Killian offered, causing a blush to break out on mine and Regina's face as we considered the many implications of his colorful remark.

Tinkerbell barked another laugh, "Well, on that highly inappropriate note, lets eat and put all our tongues to good use."

When the three took a seat, I hung back, unsure if I was expected to sit with them or not. "Are you going to be joining us, Swan?" Killian asked.

I looked around, meeting Regina's eyes, inquiring about my place. Regina spoke softly to her guests, "If it is acceptable to the two of you, I would like her to eat with us..."

"Of course! Come sit next to me and tell me all of Princess Regina's secrets." Tinkerbell patted the seat next to her.

"She will do no such thing. Emma, if you value your existence, you will say nothing to this prying wench." Regina snapped playfully as she served herself some mixed fruit.

Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes, then turned slowly towards me, keeping her eyes on Regina, "Did the princess ever tell you about her first ball?"

"Don't. You. Dare." Regina warned in a low tone. When Tinkerbell opened her mouth anyway, Regina once again completely shocked me by pelting her friend with a blueberry. "I am the Princess and I demand that you keep your mouth shut."

"Wow, that escalated quickly. We usually don't reach threats of a princess until after several in-decencies on my part..." The two friends stared at each other, locked in a battle of will.

Killian leaned across the table toward me, speaking in a hushed tone, "Do you think they might brawl?"

As the women turned their glares toward the man, I smirked and mock whispered back, "Of course, not. They are ladies. They'll simply gossip and sass until emotional destruction occurs. And, apparently they might throw fruit."

"Damn." Killian muttered, disappointed.

We all laughed, putting the moment behind us. Settling into lunch, I found that I very much enjoyed their company. And, once again, found myself cursing Regina. The Regina that sat at the table with her best friend was the real Regina. The playful, kind, warm, sassy, and irresistible woman that stole a place in my heart and refused to leave. She laughed more than I had ever seen, even when her and I were alone. She joked and banterd with the two as if she wasn't going to rule the kingdom some day. The two women told stories of their youth, Killian helpfully adding fictional plot lines as he deemed fit. I also found it strange and refreshing that they treated me with the respect of an equal, never once referring to my station or asking a task of me. It felt monumentally wonderful, new, and temporary.

Regina and I didn't interact much at all during the meal. We directed comments toward each other when necessary, but for the most part we avoided eye contact and direct conversation. Occasionally, we caught a stray, lingering gaze directed toward us by the other, but it was always quickly dismissed and forgotten. She appeared to be respecting my request for separation, and I found that I hated it exactly as much as I feared I would. I hated every smile, laugh, touch, and word that Tinkerbell received that I didn't. It seemed we both only spoke truth in the meadow. She needed me, and I wanted all of her attention. It wasn't fair, it wasn't smart, it wasn't possible, but I wanted everything from her.

"Stop thinking so hard, lass. You'll get wrinkles." Killian murmured as I watched Regina and Tinkerbell gesture wildly. Apparently their discussion revolved around something of great excitement.

I offered him a small smile, "Am I that transparent?"

"Just a tad, and only because I already know what's troubling you."

Picking dejectedly at my bread, I sighed, "What do I do?"

"You're seeking council, on tricky matters of the heart, from me? A relative stranger, a roguish gentlemen that is not in a committed relationship?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I grinned, "I feel like we understand each other, Killian. So, yes, I'm asking you. What do I do about having feelings for the princess... as her servant?"

"Well, I have never been one for heeding risk...so, I don't know if my advice would be recommendable."

"So, you're saying that I ignore the consequences?" I asked quietly.

"I'm saying that you don't over-think it too much, let life take you where it will. Follow your heart and what feels right." Seeing my doubtful expression, he added in a much softer tone, "Listen, Swan. I am not without scars of my station." I watched as he absentmindedly rubbed his upper arm and shifted in his seat. "But, life is far too short to let petty rules block us from our needs and desires."

Glancing at the pair of women, ensuring they were still far too engaged with each other to notice our discussion, I leaned closer, "But, I'm not talking someone simply above me, but the _princess_." Running my fingers through my hair, I continued, "Not only are we so far apart in status, but she has responsibilities to the kingdom that I could never help her fulfill." He only shrugged and arched an unapologetic eyebrow. I stayed silent for several moments, contemplating his words. "You know, you're far more sentimental than I imagined."

He smirked, "Well, the ladies seem to like it."

"Oh, please. Do you ever stop?" Tinkerbell cut in with a teasing groan.

As I startled, concerned about what else they might have overheard, Killian took over, "Never, love. I've got stamina of the Gods." His voice dropped and slithered in a way that felt slightly disturbing to me, but judging by the look on Tinkerbell's face it worked quite well for her.

I caught Regina's eyes enough to watch her shudder, and guessed she felt as I did. "Right, Swan?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and smirked at me.

When he turned to me with the quest for confirmation, my eyes got wide. I nervously glanced at Regina who looked stunned, angry, and confused. "I- what? H-how would I know?"

"Why because we danced quite a lot and quite vivaciously at the ball, and I never faltered in my strength and agility. What did you think I was alluding to?" His slimy smirk told me he knew exactly what his words implied.

I felt my body relax a little as I caught the look of relief cover Regina's features, "Ah, of course, I had forgotten, for a moment, your rather unimpressive prowess on the dance floor. However, yes, you kept up decently."

"You wound me, Swan." Killian pouted.

"You've made a wise choice, G. She's good for you." Tinkerbell said quietly, as if she hadn't meant for anyone but Regina to hear. But, the discussion had paused enough for all to register the statement.

Looking at Regina, I watched an adorable blush tint her cheeks. Smiling softly, I cleared my throat and changed the subject, "Why do you call her G?"

"You have a thing with names, don't you?" Tinkerbell asked lightly.

As I laughed, Regina rolled her eyes, "When we were kids, she started calling me Gina, and somewhere along the line she amputated even more of my name, leaving her calling me G."

"And, you let her?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't grasp her allowing anyone, even someone she cared about, to address her so casually.

"Of course, she loves me." Tinkerbell answered cheekily. When Regina rolled her eyes again, and moved to refill her water glass, Tink leaned close to my ear, ensuring only I could hear her add, "I'm certain she'd allow you the same privilege."

A deep flush swept over my body as my heart thrashed at her words. But, before I could fully process or respond, Tinkerbell moved to stand close to Killian, engaging him in a soft conversation full of flirty smiles.

"Are you alright?" Regina questioned softly from beside me.

I gulped and shook my unsteady body, "Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Did she say something upsetting to you?" She pressed, almost harshly, like she was ready for a fight.

"Yes...no...not really...I don't..." I stuttered as Tinkerbell's words and implications washed over me again.

"Well, you seem to be a bit confused...tell me what she said and maybe I can help decipher it..."

I watched as Tinkerbell and Killian motioned to us that they were heading to the stables and strode down the hill. When they were almost out of sight, I turned to her, searching her face. "It's not really a big concern. It just surprised me, is all. Don't worry about me." I didn't even realize that I took a step closer.

Regina scanned my face with a steady intensity, "That's not something that I seem to be in control of..."

I shook my head, mumbling, "Please don't say things like that..."

Her expression remained unchanged, continuing to pull me apart with her eyes, "Did she say something like that?"

I breifly marveled at her ability to read me so accurately, "Um...she implied...yes, something like that."

The princess shuffled a little closer, nodding softly, "Well, she is my closest friend...she knows me well..."

My heart fluttered with her unspoken intimations, painfully pulling shallow breaths from my lungs. A breathy whimper escaped, "Stop."

Her dark eyes bubbled over with raw emotion and defiance, "I'll stop if you answer a question." Taking my silence as acceptance of her terms, she continued in a quiet, but powerful tone, "Do you want me to stop because you do not share my feelings, or because you fear the consequences of acknowledging them?"

We both knew the answer to that question, but I stalled anyway, "And, what feelings are you referring to, your highness?" That wasn't what I meant to say, and I didn't mean for my voice to drop, or my feet to inch forward. I suppose my subconscious, and my hopeful heart, really wanted to hear her answer.

"That's not the topic of the moment. Answer my question." Somehow her tone exuded regality around the frayed edges of her emotions.

"How am I to know what question I am answering, if you will not first answer mine?" I argued with a fierce and embarrassing desperation. In reality, we were at a stalemate, neither could answer the question posed by the other.

"I'm the future Queen, try your best."

I groaned and threaded my fingers through my hair, tugging when I reached the end, "You are infuriating."

"That's no way to speak to your master." Her voice was calm and flippant.

She was playing with me, I just didn't understand the game, yet. I felt my annoyance grow, as my body heated to her closeness and commanding tone, "First you want to be friends, and now you're my master? Make up your mind and stop toying with me!" When she continued to stare expectantly, her determination never faltering, I growled, "Fine. My reluctance is with acknowledging feelings that are forbidden."

Regina smirked, finally taking a step back, allowing some space between us. My body seemed to cool instantly. Her smug expression irritated me further, causing me to snap, "Why are you looking at me like that?" The events and emotions of the day were draining me, leaving me frazzled and disoriented.

Her smirk grew, "You asked me once what I knew about you. Well, I know that I can coax honesty from you with anger or humor."

While still glaring at her, I felt my aggravation start to wane, "Why not just make me laugh, then?"

She shrugged and stated simply, "The moment was more suseptible to anger."

At that, I felt a hesitant smile cross my face, "That's fair, I suppose."

After returning the smile, her face grew serious, "As for our..." She trailed off as she seemed to search for the right word, "...situation...It may be naive and foolish, but I believe we can find a way to get what we want, despite the obstacles."

Though my throat tightened, and my stomach lurched, I sniffed and rolled my eyes, "You are such a princess." When she let out a husky chuckle, I added in a reluctant whisper, "If you respect my desire for boundaries, I will..._consider_ seeking a way around them."

"That's all I can ask."

Deep down, I knew I stood no chance of denying her. Not because she was pressuring me, but because my love for her seemed to only grow with each passing moment. Deep down I knew that the princess would be my undoing. Either we'd discover a way to get what we wanted, thereby undoing every aspect of my life I as I knew it. Or, my love for her would bring my death. Killian advised me to do what feels right. Living felt right. But, so did love. Unfortunately, in my case, the two seemed to be mutually exclusive.

AN: So, I know they seem all over the place, only to end up in the same spot, but in my experience being stupidly in love with someone tends to have those kinds of effects...and right now they're caught in that transition stage, so everything is unstable and awkward feeling. Let me know what you're thinking, and how it's feeling for you.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey, hey! Hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

I clasped my hands behind my back as I zoned in and out of the conversation Regina was having with her mother. The soft clink of silverware harmonized with their droll gossip as the King accompanied with unappetizing snuffling noises emitted around half masticated food, oblivious and uninvited to the women's interaction. The morning breakfast routine never failed to bore me into submission. Cora, of course, did not allow me to sit with them during the meal, so I waited in the corner of the room with the other servants, condemned to uncomfortable silence. Adding to the bland atmosphere was their emotional habits. I noticed that none of the royals seemed to flourish in the morning, causing any conversation that took place to remain shallow and civil, boring. All dramatic topics and elevated feelings, which translated to entertainment, emerged during the multiple courses of dinner.

Sighing, I let my eyes wander to Regina. They did that often, and of their own accord. I accepted the opportunity of her distraction to study her features, indulging in the warm tingle the curves of her face and depth of her eyes inspired within me. I couldn't gather enough interest to comprehend the details of their conversation, but her expression betrayed her attempt to appear enthusiastic about the subject. I could detect the lack of sparkle in her caramel eyes, the tightness in her smile, and the flat tone to her voice. Even if Regina had never confided in me about her strained relationship with her mother, I would have deduced it on my own. Observing mother and daughter, the distance between them shone darkly, like a canyon nestled between two towering mountains. As much as I despised the Queen, a part of my heart ached at the sadness the cold relationship invoked in the woman I loved. Her mother may have been unworthy of anyone's care, but Regina still desired her affection.

Lost in my consideration of the two, several moments passed before I registered the dark, inquisitive eyes reaching for mine. Our gazes locked, launching a silent exchange between our minds and hearts. For her part, over the last month, Regina had done precisely as she promised. No superfluous words were spoken to each other, no special time spent, no physical contact beyond necessary aid, and no activities enjoyed together. We were not friends. I was her maid and she my master. However, an unforseen side effect of the arrangement had begun to present itself within the past few weeks. Before our decision to obey boundaries, we had experienced a few instances where we seemed to communicate by means of linked gazes and silent messages. But, when we no longer engaged in friendly conversations, our souls stretched for a connection elsewhere. That meant that more and more often we entertained discussions and interactions that no one else was aware of or privy to. Somehow, our action to end our friendship created a far more intimate bond.

Though I had become familiar with the sensations, it still stole my breath each time it happened. Time seemed to slow, eliminating any influence of or effect on others. Emotions swirled and swelled from the dark depths and up to the gold flecked surface of her eyes. A fiery chill wicked from the bottom of my spine to the base of my skull, inflaming everything in between. My lungs stuttered as my heart drummed a rhythm that was both unnatural and pleasurable. Flushed skin prickled, and I shifted on my feet, itching to establish a physical connection to match the emotional one. I found that those moments inspired three main feelings; love, lust, and desperation. Sometimes all were present, sometimes one, sometimes a combination of two. That particular moment spawned desire, a perfect mixture of love and lust. My need and want to be close to her bubbled from the pit of my stomach and expanded to fill every limb, every ounce of consciousness. My heartbeat thundered through my veins and settled between my legs. I could actually feel my eyes darken, and watched as hers reacted in kind. We may not have soundly acknowledged the nature of our affections toward one another, but the past few weeks had revealed much. I had come to understand that her feelings toward me were evolving consistently, each day drawing closer to matching mine. I started to believe she was falling in love with me. Of course, that revelation changed nothing of our situation, but it soothed my fractured heart, dulling the pain with misguided hope and camaraderie. Her full lips quirked into a soft smile as she tucked a strand of chocolate hair behind her ear. My tongue peeked out to wet my lips as I tried to suppress my answering grin. A coughing fit from the king as he choked on his food broke our connection. Time increased to a normal speed, causing me to blink repeatedly and suck in a sharp breath.

The effects of our moment lingered as I attempted to regain my bearings. However, just as I began to feel right-side-up again, a husky voice sent me into another spin, "Emma, my glass is empty." Her command was gentle, but firm, mindful of our audience.

I nodded and retrieved the pitcher of orange juice from the serving shelf and approached her chair. Leaning only a fraction too close, I let my hair fall over my shoulder, draping to obstruct Cora's view of our faces. My mouth nearly grazed her ear as I uttered in a low tone, "Allow me to remedy your need, your highness." I saw her shudder as I refilled her glass. The closeness of her heated skin, and the smell of her hair made the task exceedingly more difficult than expected, but I managed to accomplish it without complications.

"Thank you." Her verbal response came in a breathy mumble, as her body responded by squirming in her cushioned seat.

As I resumed my original post, Cora shifted her calculating stare between the less-than-regal appearing princess and her flustered servant. Her mouth opened to undoubtedly question the confusing scene, but a firm knock on the dining hall door stole her focus. "Come in." Her barked order echoed in the room.

"Your Majesty, a visitor has arrived and is insisting on an audience with you and the King." Marco announced apologetically.

"Who dares arrive without invitation or expectation?" Cora demanded.

"Prince Jefferson."

Cora's dark eyes widened, and a smile stretched across her face, not warming her features in the slightest. "Show him in."

In the moments we waited for the new arrival, I felt dread start to bloom in my stomach. Finding Regina's eyes, I easily picked up the worry clouding them. At that moment, Jefferson remained the only somewhat viable suitor for Regina, so his presence could mark a sooner end to whatever was forming between the princess and myself.

"Good Morning, your majesties." Jefferson entered with a low bow and charming smile. "I apologize for my sudden and unannounced appearance, but an opportunity to detour here presented itself, and I seized it immediately."

"Nonsense. You are most welcome here at any time. Would you care to join us?" Cora's sweetness seemed to capture all the air in the room and leave everyone drowning in pretense.

"I would be honored, but I'm afraid I must keep my visit brief. I have come to announce my interest and intentions toward your daughter." I gulped down the fear and anger as I glared at the side of his head. He spoke as if Regina didn't sit in the same room. "I would like to officially ask for her hand in marriage."

Cora gasped and smiled, I closed my eyes in pain, Regina silently pleaded for her father to speak up, and the King just watched the scene unfold. "Of course, she accepts your generous offer." Cora spoke when everyone else failed to utter a word.

Every part of me, save my mouth, screamed in protest of her agreement. I was going to lose her if she entered an engagement with the prince. I caught her widened and panicked gaze, conversing in another intimate moment, this one containing only one of the prominent emotions: desperation. Jefferson answered Cora's statement, "Ah, while I appreciate your blessing, I do not wish for official acceptance of the offer to come from any mouth except for the princess's." He turned his focus to Regina, "Princess, I do intend to propose properly, but I would like to court you first. I don't feel that you should enter into this without your consent. And, I would very much like for us to learn more about each other before arrangements are made."

I glared at the side of his well kept face, cursing the fact that he seemed to be a genuinely good guy. At the very least, if I ended up losing her to that prince, he would be kind to her. Regina stared at Jefferson, studying him. When she remained silent, Cora filled the void, "That's a very kind offer. Regina, answer the Prince that has traveled so far to speak with you." Her voice grew sharp and full of warning.

Regina blinked and pulled in a breath, "Prince Jefferson, your proposition is fair and flattering, but I-" She cut off as her mother placed a hand on her arm and fixed her icy eyes on her daughter. With an audible gulp, Regina forced a smile on her face and continued, "I would be honored."

My stomach clenched as my jaw tightened. Regina seemed a bit nauseous as the words left her mouth. Jefferson bowed again, "Excellent. I will return this way in a weeks time. For now, I must depart. Thank you." With that he made his exit.

"I'm happy that you made the right choice for once, Regina." Cora drawled.

"I didn't make a choice, mother. You didn't give me one." Regina practically growled.

"As if you have any. You seem to repel every suitor that has shown interest in marriage. Prince August being a prime example." With that, she aimed a withering glare at me.

"He was a pig." Regina mumbled.

"Perhaps, but it matters not. You will marry who I tell you. You need to start putting the kingdom first. The kingdom will need a king once you become queen. At some point, you will have to surrender your childish notions of love and freedom. And, that starts with marrying Prince Jefferson when he asks."

Regina shook her head and sprung up from the table, stomping out of the dining hall. Tipping my head in shallow bow, I moved to follow the brooding princess. I hadn't seen the direction she had gone, but knowing her as I did, I commanded my feet toward the library. Letting myself in, I didn't hesitate before heading to the very back room on the left and pulled back the heavy, velvet, maroon colored curtain. The small, dim room held several shelves of her most prized books. "How did you know where to find me?" Her small voice wavered from the other side of a shelf.

I grinned softly as I rounded the corner, "I know that when you're really angry, you go to the stables. When you're sad you go to the Koi pond in the garden. When you're stressed you go upstairs to the music room and play your piano. And, I know that when you feel out of control or panicked, you come here." Something about the dark, confined, silent room comforted her. Like the pressure of a hug soothes the nerves.

She paced up and down the tiny aisle, wringing her hands. She paused for a moment to send me a brief smile, "I should have known you would know that." I leaned against the shelf as she resumed pacing. Her next words were nearly a whisper, "I don't know if I can refuse him, Emma...I want to, but...Mother is not entirely wrong. I have duties I need to fulfill and Jefferson is the first decent man to show interest. If I deny him, I may be forced to accept someone worse...but, I...I..." She covered her face with her hands as she finally stopped pacing and slid down a shelf to sit on the floor.

Pulling in a long breath, I moved to her side and lowered myself down next to her. I felt at a loss for words. We hadn't spoken in an informal way for a month, and I seemed to have forgotten how. Finally, I slipped my hand into hers, quietly addressing her, "Regina, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You are the princess..." I smirked as she raised her head just enough to roll her eyes at my use of her favorite argument-winning phrase. Whenever we disagreed about something, she'd simply declare that she was the princess and therefore correct, or entitled, or superior in skill. "You could just assert that as princess you can possess magical abilities, if you desire, and therefore become capable of eliminating your mother with a fireball produced from your hand."

This time, a slight, but genuine smile graced her beautiful face, "That's ridiculous, but I do love that story."

"I know." The princess adored fairy tales. She said that they were full of everything she wanted for her life; hope, love, and adventure. In fact, an ancient and worn volume of fairy tales rested behind her head on the dusty shelf. "And, I know that's not the solution, but I really just wanted to see your smile for a small moment."

After squeezing my hand in response, she asked softly, "In all seriousness, Emma...what should I do?"

"I haven't a clue...well, I suppose that's not entirely correct. I know what you should do for the kingdom. I know what you should do for your mother's ease of mind. I know what you should do for yourself. And, I know what you should do for the happiness of your maid." The last line came in a pained whisper. "However, most of those 'shoulds' do not match each other."

Regina brought her stormy gaze to meet mine, "What should I do for the kingdom?"

"Marry a man worthy of being king. Which, I believe Jefferson to be."

Regina furrowed her brow, but nodded slowly, apparently agreeing with my answer. "What should I do to ease my mother's mind?"

"Marry Prince Jefferson, rule the kingdom as she deems fit, and produce heirs."

A frown and a nod answered that statement. "So, essentially, my 'should' for the kingdom and 'should' for my mother could be satisfied with choosing Prince Jefferson." When I offered a nod of confirmation, she continued, "What should I do for myself?"

At this, I smiled and stroked my thumb over the back of her hand, "Find someone that makes you wildly happy. Someone that sees every part of your incredible soul. Someone that you love as much as they love you. Someone that promises adventure, freedom, romance, and safety. And, marry that someone and rule the kingdom as the benevolent, amazing queen you're destined to be."

I watched her throat shift as she swallowed thickly, then whispered, "I like the sound of that...and, what should I do for the happiness of my maid?"

"Kiss her."

She gasped at my bold declaration. I don't think I intended to say those words, I'm not certain I even had a concrete thought when I first uttered the part about my happiness. I had allowed my instincts to take the reins, that the result was a long overdue verbalization of my truest and deepest wish. Both sets of cheeks flushed as our eyes met in an appraising gaze. Each attempting to determine the thoughts of the other, she evaluating the seriousness of my implied request, and I seeking signs of mutual desire. Her trembling voice sliced through the tense, but miniscule, space between us, "Could kissing her satisfy my 'should' for me and my 'should' for her?"

A sad smile stretched my quivering lips, "The first part, the part about finding someone to make you happy, yes. But, not the part about ruling the kingdom. A woman slave would never serve as an appropriate partner for the queen. As such, the satisfaction of the kingdom and the satisfaction of the people in this room are mutually exclusive." I continued to whisper as our faces grew closer, our shoulders pressing together, and fingers gripping as if they held a life line.

Her voice came equally as soft, breath washing over my parted lips, "So it would seem." Loaded moments passed, emotions and challenges volleying between us. Finally, she spoke in a gravelly voice, "You're absolutely no help at all."

I grinned, our faces remaining only inches apart, "I am not the princess, your highness. I would never presume to make your decisions for you."

She smirked in return, rolling her eyes, "That has not been my experience in the year and half you've been here."

Choosing to refrain from answering, we let the levity drain from our expressions and discussion. I wanted so badly to eliminate the nominal distance between us and kiss her. I wanted to be able to physically express everything I couldn't say with words. However, I needed the princess to move first. I told her what I wanted, and she had to choose what to do with it. When more moments came and went without action from her, I reached out and cupped her jaw. A small gasp rewarded my efforts, and she leaned into my touch. Her skin felt warm and smooth under my fingers, and I grazed the tips down her elegant neck to her collarbone before pulling away. Sighing, I used every ounce of will I possessed to push myself to my feet and offer my hand to her, "If you're ready, Daniel is waiting for your lesson." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice at the demise of an opportunity and the necessity to leave our comfortable seclusion.

Regina allowed me to pull her to her feet, nodding in acknowledgment. "I suppose I am ready."

She walked to the door, pausing when she realized I wasn't following. When her questioning gaze trained on me, I lightly gestured toward the entrance, "Go ahead, I'll be along in a moment." My feet felt rooted to the floor, likely desperately clinging to the lingering hope in that specific spot. I had been so close to getting what I longed for from Regina, and I needed a moment to mourn the loss.

Without a word, Regina exited the darkened room. I turned and rested my forehead on a chilled book. A long sigh hissed from my mouth as my eyes slipped shut. My hand clenched into a fist before I pounded it into the shelf twice, physically venting my frustration. As the stinging hand fell to my side, I suddenly felt soft fingers wrap around my wrist. I had no time to process what was happening as the fingers pulled, spinning me to face a determined princess. The fingers left my wrist followed by two sets slipping along my cheeks, tugging my face to hers. Her eyes searched mine, seeking any sign of disapproval. Finding no resistance, she crushed her lips to mine.

Regina's momentum forward caused my back to bump roughly into the rows of books behind me, releasing a groan of pain, pleasure, and shock. Her sinfully soft lips began to move, mine instantly following her lead. Crackling energy sparked from our mouths, seared a path through my veins, and boiled in my stomach. I felt my world shatter and reform around the singular moment, creating an unrecognizable but far superior reality. Even a few seconds in, I knew I could never exist as I once did. That moment would determine all next steps in my life, all emotions, all desires, and all heart breaks. Nothing in my life would ever be untouched by the influence of our first kiss.

Our kiss was strong, gentle, exploring, familiar, intimate, exhilarating, tender, and aggressive. It was everything I dared to dream, plus many things I hadn't. Her lips were soft and firm against my own, hungry with a need I fully understood. My hands slid delightedly down her sides, resting on her hips as they pressed into me. Intending to take anything the experience could offer, I traced my tongue over her bottom lip, eager to feel hers against mine. A deep, satisfied moan came from the princess as our tongues met, spreading a cleansing and devastating wildfire through our bodies. My hips surged forward, seeking friction and relief, as her hands slid up my jaw and gripped the base of my skull, pressing me harder against her mouth.

After an eternity that seemed to pass in an single blink, my lungs begged for air, straining against the inferno of desire raging between us. Forced to finally pull away, I rested my forehead on hers, our breath panting into the other's face. My fingers gripped tightly into her sides, attempting to steady myself as well as her trembling body.

Then, as suddenly as she had come, she retreated. She released my neck, and pulled free of my embrace. Never allowing our eyes to meet, she spun on her heels and disappeared beyond the curtain. The only evidence that she had been there at all existed in my heaving chest, rampant heartbeat, shaking knees, and the lingering taste of Regina on my lips.

AN: Let me know what you thought, happy holidays!


End file.
